The Second Meeting
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Thirteen years later, Endymion and Serenity meet again
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One**

Kunzite strode through the back halls of the castle. He was hunting. He was hunting for three pains in his ass and Endymion. He paused for a moment, _Now that I think about it; Endymion is a pain in my ass too!_

He was hunting for FOUR pains in his ass.

Endymion had become distant from him recently. Confiding only in the other three. Having whispered conversations with Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite that stopped when he approached. The problem couldn't be their training sessions. Endymion acted as if they were a relief from whatever was bothering him. It couldn't be a woman. He didn't think that Endymion was attracted to any one woman. He remembered watching as the four returned from the tavern just outside the castle walls, staggering slightly in the moonlight.

Kunzite stopped dead in his tracks. _It's been thirteen years! He couldn't possibly remember!_ But this was Endymion. Kunzite knew he had a phenomenal memory.

Kunzite spun on his heel like a cat and began to run for a distant part of the castle. As he ran, his memories recalled a conversation from thirteen years before.

It was the day after the Moon Child had been returned to her people and went back to the Moon Kingdom. King Terran called Kunzite into his office. "Sit down, my boy." Kunzite remained standing until the King had seated himself.

_The King looked at Kunzite over steepled fingers. "Has Endymion mentioned the Moon Child?"_

"_Princess Serenity? Yes, Sire, he has."_

"_What has he said?"_

"_He wanted to know if he could see her again. He wants to make sure that she is happy and has someone to play with."_

_The King took a deep breath. "Kunzite, Endymion must forget about the Moon Child. He must not be allowed to think or ask about her."_

"_Sire?"_

_The King stood. He waved Kunzite to sit back down as he began to pace back and forth. "There is a Prophecy. A rather straightforward one considering seers and oracles like to mutter mumbo-jumbo to confuse people and obtain more funds from them. The Prophecy is this: _When the Rose Child of Earth and the Golden Child of the Moon fall in love, their love will destroy all."

_Kunzite felt his eyes go wide. The Moon Child had golden hair and Endymion had magically produced a rose to give to her!_

_King Terran nodded at his reaction. "You are thirteen now. More and more responsibilities are going to be piled on your shoulders as you approach manhood_. _And this will be one of the most important. Endymion must never think or ask about the Moon Child. They must be kept apart."_

_Kunzite stood and bowed deeply to the King. "It shall be as you command, Sire."_

Old memories released him as he came to a hallway. In the dust, he saw four sets of boot prints. The boot patterns were of the four he had been looking for. As he followed them, he came to a room that he had only seen once before…thirteen years ago. It was empty and there were no boot prints leading out.

"Oh. Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Two**

Four men stood in a room that they'd never been in before and stared at a door.

"We're here." Stated the man with midnight hair.

The man with strawberry blonde hair spoke. "If this is the 'here' we actually want to be at."

"Well, is someone going to open the door?" asked the blonde man with hair cut in a similar style to the first man.

The man with long brown hair replied. "Better still, CAN we open the door and can we get back in later?"

Endymion looked at his companions with disgust. "Aren't you a cheerful lot."

Zoicite narrowed his cat-green eyes back at him "This was your idea, pal."

Jadeite laughed without humor, "If the Lunarians don't kill us for being here, Kunzite will."

"Will you shut up!" hissed Nephrite. He leaned close to the door, his hands moving in a pattern an inch away from touching it. He straightened. "There are spells on the door. One to keep people out and another to have people ignore it. There isn't one to keep people in."

Endymion nodded at his most magically talented Shitennou. Endymion was good at magic; he was the strongest of them all but he knew that Nephrite had the best skill at analyzing spells and modifying them for his purposes. "Can you break them?"

"I don't dare break them but I can modify them so that we will be allowed to pass freely but still keep others away."

Zoicite tugged on a stray strand of hair before smoothing it back into his ponytail "Good idea. We'll probably want to use this again."

Jadeite snorted "Or make a quick getaway! Can't do that if you're trying to break the spell to get back in."

"I should have left you three back home."

Jadeite smacked him upside the head. "Thanks a lot!"

Zoicite kicked him in the shin. "Great and have Kunzite kill us for letting you go alone?"

"He's probably going to kill you anyways for letting me come here in the first place." Pointed out Endymion.

While Jadeite and Zoicite made strangling noises of horror, Nephrite ignored all of them as he began to weave his own spell on top of the existing ones. "Okay, finished. We'll be able to come and go as we please…as long as someone doesn't come along and notice the modifications."

"Here's hoping there isn't a Lunarian Death Squad waiting on the other side." Jadeite opened the door and cautiously looked outside.

Zoicite actually looked interested. "Lunarians have Death Squads?"

"How the hell should I know?" Jadeite opened the door wider. "We're good. No one's there. Let's go."

The four men stepped out into the corridor. Nephrite closed the door behind them. "Remember, don't act as if you are skulking. Walk with confidence as if you belong here."

The others nodded and began walking down the dimly lit hallway. Soon the hallway they were in ended at another hallway going perpendicular to it. "Brighter lights on the left." Reported Nephrite.

Endymion looked both directions. The left had brighter lights that meant more of a chance of coming across people who might wonder who they were and what they were doing there. The right had lights but not as bright. "Let's go right and see what there is. We can always backtrack and go left." The others nodded.

Jadeite magically traced a small pattern with his finger on one wall. The others noted the location. It was Jadeite's way of keeping track of their location in unfamiliar territory. And if they had to leave fast, they were going to need the help.

As they walked down the new corridor, the four looked around noting physical landmarks – paintings, frescos and sculptures. Zoicite whispered "Gorgeous artwork. You could ask for a fortune for them back home!"

Suddenly they came to the end of the hallway. It opened up to a terrace that led to a garden area. "Perfect!" hissed Jadeite. "Gardens mean hiding places. Makes it easier for us to look around."

Zoicite looked carefully around the area, moving like a ghost from column to column. "I don't see anyone but I do see that!" The others moved towards him and looked up at the sky. Above them, like a beautiful blue and white orb, was the Earth. The four men smiled at each other. They were on the Moon.

They moved out onto the terrace then down the steps into the garden. Jadeite sniffed. "It's strange here. I can smell the plants but there's something wrong."

"No wind!" Nephrite pointed towards the sky but there was a slightly glowing layer between them and the stars. "There's a dome of some sort covering this place." He turned in a circle looking. "If I recall, it is said that there is no air on the Moon, that the only way people are able to live here is because of these domes."

"Seems sort of sad to live this way." Endymion led them further into the gardens. As he walked, he looked at the plants and flowers. He would periodically touch something and it would bloom or try to wrap around his hand. When that would happen, he would laugh softly and gently extract his hand. The others weren't surprised. They had seen plants, flowers and trees react to Endymion before.

"This place is huge!" commented Zoicite. As they traversed the garden, following the various pathways, they moved parallel to the castle. They could see that as they walked along there were more people moving along the outer hallways and more and more rooms were lit from the inside.

As they neared an open grassy area, they heard the patter of running feet. Looking at each other, they darted quickly behind some bushes, crouching down behind them. Peering carefully through, they watched as a girl came running into the middle of the area. Her hair was parted and tied up in two fist-sized buns on either side of her head with the rest of her golden hair streaming down from them. Her white gown with gold embroidery across the bodice revealed her slender figure as it was pulled tight by her running. When she stopped in the middle of the grass, it swirled around her feet like clouds.

Endymion caught his breath. The others looked at him. It was a face of Endymion they had never seen before. He was enraptured. Captured by the presence of the girl in front of them.

Another blonde girl ran into view. Her hair flowed free to her knees bound only by a red ribbon. "Serenity!"

The first girl turned. They could see the tears in her eyes. "Oh, V! I try to like them. I really do, but I can't. It is as if my heart is frozen."

The girl called V cupped Serenity's face in her hands. "You mustn't force yourself to like them. Sooner or later, there will be one that you will be content with."

"Content?!" Serenity pulled away from her. "You, the Goddess of Love, say that I should be 'content' with a man!" The tears spilled down her cheeks.

The other girl pulled her back into her embrace so that they were standing cheek to cheek. "I know, darling. I want everyone to be in love. It's who I am. But I am also one of your Senshi, so that means that sometimes I have to be practical. You are a princess and princesses can't always marry for love." She pulled back and cupped her hand under Serenity's chin, forcing her to look up. "Because you are who you are, you may have to settle. And there are worse things than being just 'content' with a man. And you know that I would NEVER let you be with a man would make you unhappy."

Serenity sniffled. "I know." She wrapped her arms around her Senshi, pressing her face into the other girl's neck. The men watched as V gently rubbed her hands up and down Serenity's back. "I dreamed of him again."

V's hands stopped for a moment then started again. "The little boy?"

"Yes, but not as a boy, but as a man. A warrior. I've seen him practice fighting with four men who are quite handsome themselves."

"Oooh! You'll have to let me into your dreams! I could use some new handsome men."

Serenity looked up and laughed, "You're just bored with the ones here. You already have all of them under your thumb!"

"True, true." V led the girl over to a bench that was directly in front of the bushes where the four men were hiding. "Was he still the same? Dark hair and deep blue eyes?" Endymion grabbed Nephrite's arm and squeezed.

"Yes. And tall. As tall as the Weapons master. But not the same build. He has muscles but is not bulky. Broad of shoulder but slim of hip." Serenity paused for a moment. "I dreamed that he took women to his bed but it was just to…"

"Sate an urge?" Serenity blushed and nodded. V shrugged "People have those urges, Serenity, just because you have sex with someone, it doesn't exactly mean that you love him or her."

"I don't think I could do that. Go from bed to bed, I mean." She gasped then looked at her friend. "I didn't mean it like that."

V smiled and stroked her cheek." I know you didn't mean it that way. It depends on your culture and the way you were raised. I've had lovers. Been happy to be with some of them for a while, others I just wanted to spend one night with them. But, while I have influenced you in some things, I've never tried to influence you that way. Even though Lunarians are not all that hung up on virginity like the Mercurians and Martians are, I would never insist that you do something that makes you uncomfortable. Besides, YOU are the Heir to the Moon Kingdom. Acting like me is not that good an idea." The two girls laughed. V continued. "Your Warrior was probably raised by a culture that believes satisfying sexual urges with someone you don't love is perfectly fine. He didn't hurt them physically, did he?"

"No."

"Good, if he was like that, he would not be good for you. And it's good that he has experience, two virgins shouldn't share a bed."

"Venus!"

"What? If he has experience and treats women well, he'll be careful with you until he knows what pleases you."

"Venus!"

Venus laughed and hugged Serenity tight. "Perhaps we have kept you too sheltered from the more physical aspects of men and women." She released Serenity and stood up. "Look, why don't you stay here. I'll make excuses for you."

"What will you tell them?"

"That you are doing an Ancient Moon Ritual that requires you to dance in the moonlight naked."

"Venus! I want to be left alone not have half the castle out here!"

"Don't worry. No one will bother you. Rest Serenity. Dream of your warrior."

"Do you think that he is real?"

Venus looked at the other girl. "He is real in your heart, Serenity. But, until I actually find him for you, I will not be able to tell if he is the best one for you. But, I will keep looking. We all will. I'll make Mars look into the Fire for you."

"She won't like that. You know how she feels about men."

Venus snorted. "Trust me. When the right man comes along, she'll trip him and beat him to the floor faster than I can!"

"VENUS!" Serenity blushed bright red.

Venus only laughed as she walked out of the garden and into the castle.

Serenity rose off the bench and moved to the center of the grass and laid down in it. She raised her arms to the sky and appeared to cup the Earth in her hands. "You look so beautiful from here. Are you as beautiful when one is standing on you?"

Much to the horror of his men, Endymion stood up and walked around the bushes towards the Moon Princess. "Yes, it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Three**

At the sound of the voice, Serenity sat upright. She stared in shock at the man standing in front of her. A strange man. She blinked and had a second shock. _It's my warrior!_ He looked the same as he did in her dreams. Thick dark hair, a lock of which fell across dark, midnight eyes. Broad shoulders that tapered down into slim hips. The clothing he wore was of fine material that emphasized the muscles and strength of his body. His hands were much larger than hers and seemed strong enough to hold the sword she had dreamed about him using.

The man moved closer to her and Serenity scrambled to her feet. She knew that she was very short and didn't want this strange man towering over her. He smiled as if he read her thoughts. He sat down on the grass, legs comfortably crossed in front of him. He patted the grass next to him where she had been sitting. "Please, sit back down again. I won't hurt you." She stared at him for a moment more. "And I don't want to put a cramp in my neck staring up at you."

"Perhaps I like having someone staring up at me for once." Serenity jumped a little at the man's laughter. It was warm and sent a tingle throughout her body. She sat down near him keeping an arm's distance from him. He seemed safe but it was extremely rare for her to meet a stranger when she was by herself.

Behind the bushes, Jadeite spoke to Nephrite and Zoicite, using hand signals. The other two nodded and cautiously made their way to other points in the garden where they could watch over their prince and keep an eye out for others.

"You are rather small." Endymion allowed. "But, it suits you."

Serenity looked down at her hands. "Not always. I'm not very good at combat." She looked up just in time to see his look of shock. "Don't women fight where you come from?"

Endymion shook his head. "No. Not very often at least. It's the duty of a warrior to keep women and children safe."

Serenity tilted her head "That's the duty of ALL warriors, isn't it? That's what Mars says."

"Mars?"

"One of my Senshi. My guardians."

"Oh. Are all your guardians women then?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes, they came here when I was three. We've grown up together." She paused for a moment. "You said that the Earth was pretty when you stand upon it. Have you visited there?"

Endymion smiled. "I'm from there." He could see Serenity freeze. He waited to see what she would do. "My name is Endymion." He held his hand out to her.

Serenity stared at him. She had always been told that the people of Earth were very primitive. That the men, especially, were barbarians. But Endymion didn't act like what she was told a barbarian was. He hadn't dragged her off by her hair and ate the flesh off her bones. He wasn't dressed in ragged furs and he certainly wasn't beating on his chest while screaming. Obviously someone, SEVERAL someones, didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. She placed her hand into his. She watched as his darker broad hand enclosed her fair delicate one. She turned cerulean eyes to his, "My name is Serenity."

* * *

><p>Kunzite stood in a strange room. He hoped that he'd ended up in the same place as Endymion and the others. As he approached the door, he felt something familiar. Holding his hand above it, he felt Nephrite's magic upon it. <em>Well, now I know the four morons are here.<em> He started thinking of the ways he was going to kill three of the four then stopped. He didn't have time for that. He had to find them and get them all out of here before they were found.

He walked out the door and looked but he didn't see any of the guide markers that Jadeite liked to use. But the hallway did go two directions, if he didn't see any after a bit this way; he'd backtrack and look in the opposite direction. He walked to the end of the hallway, which had a corridor intersecting it while still continuing straight ahead. He began looking for Jadeite's markers but suddenly he collided with someone. He grabbed hold of the person, no, a woman, before she could fall.

As he set her back on her feet, Kunzite noticed the long blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon. Then he realized that the clothing she was wearing was identical to one of the women who had taken the Moon Child back to her home. He really was on the moon. _Damn._

Venus stared up at the tall man before her. She had never seen him around before! She smiled as she examined him. Tall, very tall with silver hair and gray eyes. Broad shoulders. She just knew that she would be able to sink her nails into them and he wouldn't flinch. Strong hands that were calloused enough to make things interesting if they touched her bare flesh. She smiled as she examined his hips and legs. _Oh, yes! I do believe that he could last for a VERY long time!_ She looked back up at him. "I have not seen you before. What is your name?"

Kunzite stared into the bold blue eyes that had been examining him so thoroughly. He felt his heart thump in his chest. "My name is my own." He said coldly. He released her and started to walk around her.

Venus darted in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "A man of mystery. I like that. But, I must ask you again. What is your name? And do not tell me it is none of my business. For I am Venus, leader of the Senshi, guardians of Princess Serenity." Her voice turned cold. "Your name." A demand, not a question.

"My name is not important. I am here to retrieve what is mine and return to where we belong." Kunzite stared back at Venus. _The Guardian of the Princess. Damn! I really am going to kill all of them…if we get out of here alive._

Venus bowed mockingly. "A man with a mission. Interesting. What would one from Earth need on the Moon?"

Kunzite was startled. "How did you know?"

She smiled wickedly. "I didn't." And hit him with the spell she had prepared. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious. She was fairly certain she knew who he was. She had read the spies' reports from Earth. If she was correct, this was Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou, guardians of the Prince of Earth. And if he was here… She looked around. No one else was in sight. She quickly knelt by the man's side and cast another spell. Suddenly they were in her bedroom. She grunted softly as she lifted him onto her bed. She smiled as she stripped off his clothes, leaving only a loincloth. As she tied his hands and feet to the bedposts, she thought, _Somehow I think that you would prefer being chained in the dungeons then tied to my bed. But I've been bored recently and I think I'm going to keep you for a while._

She stood back and looked at her handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. She then sent her thoughts to her sisters: _Mars, Jupiter, Mercury. Find Serenity. She should be in the East Garden. There may be a man or men with her._ She nearly smiled at the outraged reactions of the others. _**DO NOTHING TO THEM!**__ I mean it. Just watch. But if they attempt hurt her, you can do whatever you want to them. But, promise me, just watch! I'll be there soon!_ The others gave her their reluctant agreement.

She took one more look at the unconscious man in her bed and ran a hand from his neck to waist enjoying the feel of warm flesh over strong muscles. "Wait for me. I'll be back soon." In a whirlwind of blond hair, she dashed out of her rooms and back to her princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Four**

Serenity leaned toward Endymion as he strived to answer her many questions about his home. For every question he answered, she had two or three more, for he had to describe to her many of the things that he was talking about. She didn't know about wind or rain or horses. For her part, she felt ignorant that she did not know these things about a planet that was far closer to her own home than any of the other planets the Moon was in contact with. She listened and absorbed everything he said.

"Butterflies?" She scooted closer to Endymion so that their legs were now touching. "What are they?" As he described them, she remembered a dream. An old dream from when she was very small. Before her Senshi came to the Moon. A time she remembered as being very lonely for her.

Endymion saw that he had lost Serenity's attention. That something was troubling this golden girl. "Serenity? What's wrong?"

She turned troubled blue eyes to his. "I was remembering a dream I had as a child. Your description of butterflies reminded me of it." She shook her head. "How can I know your butterflies, when I have never been on Earth before."

Endymion knew by now that this was the Moon Child that he had played with for one afternoon when he was seven. He also realized that she thought it was a dream. He didn't want to hurt her or for her to think badly of those who were only trying to protect her. "Tell me about the dream." He said softly.

Serenity looked up to the stars as she gathered the faint memories. "I was very little. It was before the girls came to be my Senshi and my friends. I was wandering the halls of the castle and I came upon this room and the next thing I knew there was this boy, older than I, doing something with a strange rod and string. I think we were both a bit frightened of each other at first but then we played together. He showed me many things, animals and plants. I remember seeing the Sun. It was so bright it hurt my eyes. I remember creatures like you described, the butterflies, with me in the sunlight. We danced. And then he had to go home. The dream ended after that." She looked back at Endymion and blushed. "You must think my dream very silly."

"Not silly. Not silly at all." Endymion hesitated. She didn't remember the three men who had attempted to attack them. _I won't say anything about them. It's good that she doesn't remember THAT!_ "When you first appeared, I asked if you were going to steal me away." He smiled at the memory. "You looked back at me with those big eyes of yours and told me that it wasn't nice to steal."

Serenity was frozen. How could Endymion know her dream? _How does he know what the boy said to me?_ She began to shake. _I need to leave. I need to leave now!_ She started to climb to her feet but Endymion grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"Shhh. It's all right, Serenity." He rested his cheek on top of her head, willing her to relax. "It wasn't a dream. It was real. It really happened. You came to Earth and we played together. I showed you frogs and flowers and trees. And you danced in the sunlight with butterflies. You were quite adorable."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were frightened. "It was a dream. Auntie V and Mother told me so."

"Don't be frightened." He smoothed her hair back from her face. "It wasn't a dream."

"Then why would Mother and Auntie V say that it was?"

Endymion looked deep into her eyes. "To protect you." He said simply. "Somehow you made it to Earth. A place where you shouldn't have gone especially as young as you were. I know my parents would have done their best to make me forget if I had come here at such a young age." He realized that Serenity had never seen the rose that he had given her. That at some point in time after she returned home, the rose was taken away, never to be seen again. He wanted to be angry about that. But he understood the reasoning of the adults in Serenity's life at the time.

Serenity knew that she shouldn't be sitting in Endymion's lap. That if her Senshi saw, they would have fifty fits – especially Mars. But, she felt safe in his arms. Protected. Not the same protection that she felt when she was with her Senshi but protected nonetheless. She rested her head on his shoulder and her fingers toyed with a button on his tunic. "Endymion." She laughed. "I remember! I called you Dimi!"

Endymion chuckled. "You couldn't pronounce my name, so, after several tries, you settled on that. It works. My Shitennou call me Dymion most of the time anyway."

"Shitennou?"

"My Guardians. Probably similar to your Senshi."

"Oh." Serenity had a feeling that his Shitennou were nearby. If they were anything like her Senshi, they would not have let Endymion come here alone. But she didn't ask where they were. Because she was afraid if she did, they would take him home and she would never see him again.

* * *

><p>Mars was practically choking on her rage. <em><strong>Will you look at that! He's forcing her to sit in his lap!<strong>_

Jupiter thought back. _We can hear you quite clearly. You don't need to shout!_

_She doesn't look like she's being forced to me._ Mercury's mental voice seemed like she was pre-occupied. _Found the others. There is one just off the terrace behind the Jovian briar bush. Another is about 30 degrees to the left of him. He's hiding behind the Singing Tree from Uranus. The third is about 40 degrees to the right of the first one. He's behind the Martian willow._

Mars and Jupiter moved their positions until Mars was hidden behind a column at the back edge of the terrace. She could see her target's blond head peering through the briar. Jupiter moved until she could see the second. She was rather surprised at how tall he was. Mercury kept an eye on the third man who was leaning against the willow. He wasn't watching the pair in the grass; he was watching his surroundings so she knew she had to be careful.

_I think I know who they are._ Came the voice of Venus. _Continue watching. What is the man doing with Serenity now?_

_They're lying back down on the grass. He's pointing to various stars. She's telling him what they are called and he's telling her what they are called back on Earth._ Replied Mercury. _She's actually correct on most of the names._ Her voice was amused. All of them knew that Serenity was not the greatest student in the universe.

_Why weren't we told that she went to the Earth?_ Asked Jupiter. _We should have been told that. It would have explained why she had dreams of that little boy, who is the man that holds her now._

Mars was still irritated. _Who cares?! We just need to get them out of here. They don't belong here._

Venus moved carefully into position on a balcony above the gardens. She didn't think that the Shitennou would look up but she didn't take any chances. She stayed hidden behind a planter. But she could see Serenity and the Prince of Earth, her fellow Senshi and the Shitennou. _Oh Blessed Goddess!_ She sank back down to the floor turning her back on the garden and what she had seen. She was not the Princess of Venus for nothing. All Venusians were skilled in the ways of love but the Royal Family of Venus were skilled at seeing people and who would be the one they were destined for. She could see the silver strings that bound the pair in the grass. Not only that but she could see the bindings between her sisters and Endymion's Shitennou even though they had not spoken to each other. She was afraid to look but she did. She, too, had a silver string and it led back to the man on her bed.

She whispered out loud. "Queen Serenity and the Court are going to have a collective seizure."

A tear rolled down her cheek. For her mother had told her something that Venus knew and her sisters and Serenity did not. A prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Five**

Venus wiped the tear away. She had a job to do. _Okay. Listen to me. The Ball is going to end soon and there will be people all over the place._

Mars was appalled. _We have to get rid of these men! Serenity can't be seen with people from Earth!_

Jupiter snorted. _You and what army is going to pry her away from him? We'd have to kill his men AND him to make her leave his side._

Mercury spoke. _It's bad enough that they are here but if anything happens to them it will cause a great deal of problems. Especially since that man is the Heir to the Kingdom of Earth._

Mars and Jupiter cursed. Venus smiled. _I should have known that you read the same reports that I did._ She felt Mercury's amusement. _Yes, that is Endymion, Prince of the Earth. And, no, we can't kill him. For more than one reason._ She felt her sisters' queries. _I'll explain later. I promise. But first we must capture his Shitennou. I need all of you to untransform._

Mars and Jupiter were shocked at the suggestion, but Mercury was interested. _Why? We'll have more power if we stay as we are._

_True. _Replied Venus. _But, I'm fairly certain that they were there when my mother and Jupiter's fetched Serenity back to the Moon. They will recognize our uniforms._ She felt her sisters' comprehension and felt them all release their transformations. _Move at the same time. Do what you think is best to get each of them. I'll stay up here as backup to all of you. Try not to let Serenity or the Prince hear you._

Venus watched as the others went to capture Endymion's men.

* * *

><p>Mercury pulled out one of her books that she always kept in her sub-space pocket and began to read as she wandered along the path towards the Shitennou with long blonde hair. He saw her coming and moved from where he was standing and pretended to bump into her. "Oh!" Mercury looked up at him with startled eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Please forgive me!"<p>

Zoicite bowed. The girl before him was quite the beauty in a gentle way. He liked the way her blue hair moved gently around her face and he was intrigued by the intelligence in her eyes. "No, please forgive me. I was the one who should have moved out of your way. I saw that you were intent on your book." He smiled. "It must be quite interesting."

Mercury blushed. This man was quite attractive but she knew her duty. "It is interesting. It's a history of the Planet of Pluto." The man raised an eyebrow at her, asking for more information. "Would you like to read it?"

Zoicite grinned. He always liked learning new things and to learn the history of one of the Planets was very intriguing. She held out the book to him and he took it in his hands. As he turned it to the first page, he heard her say, "I'm sorry." He looked up just in time to see a strange sparkle strike him and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he remembered was the woman keeping his head from hitting the pavestones.

* * *

><p>Nephrite saw the tall brunet beauty before she saw him. He smiled at her height. Somehow he knew that she had a hard time finding proper partners to dance with. He also knew that he would present no problem for her. He smiled at the pleasant thought of feeling her next to him in a dance. All sorts of dances. <em>Especially mating dances.<em> He thought wickedly. He spoke quietly as she drew near. "Hello."

Jupiter pretended to jump at the sound of his voice. She looked at him. Then looked up at him. _Glory! I could wear heels like Venus does and still be shorter than he is!_ Regret filled her at the thought of what she must do. "Hello. I have not seen you here before."

"No, I have only just arrived."

"Will you be staying long?"

Nephrite shook his head regretfully. "No, my business will be over shortly and I will return to my home."

"Ah." Jupiter assumed a regretful look herself. "A pity. I wouldn't have minded a dance or two with you at tomorrow's Ball."

Nephrite smiled and held out his hand. "Perhaps we can dance here and now."

"But there is no music to dance to."

"Yes there is." The brunette raised her eyebrow at him in question. "There is the music of the Stars." He continued to hold his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment then placed her hand in his. Nephrite had only a moment to smile before lightning filled his veins and he passed out at her feet.

* * *

><p>Jadeite saw the black haired woman stalk towards him. He had never seen someone so exquisite in his life. He wanted to fall into those violet eyes and live there forever. He started to speak as she drew closer but before he could, she punched him in the stomach, doubling him over. She slapped a piece of paper with writing on it against his face. As he blacked out, he saw the look of shock on her face and realized that he was falling on top of her. He didn't know why she attacked him, but he felt some satisfaction that she was going to be pinned under him for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>Venus curled up on the stones of the balcony. She had her fist stuffed in her mouth trying not to howl with laughter at Mars' predicament. She knew that if her hotheaded sister heard her Mars would make her pay for months. Finally she calmed down and after checking to make sure that Serenity and the Prince had not moved. She quickly made her way down to where her sisters were. Jupiter looked up at her with tears in her eyes. It was obvious that she had made the tall Shitennou as comfortable as she could. Venus smiled at her gentle sister and quickly cast the spell transporting the man away.<p>

The pair made their quiet way over to Mercury, who had the head of her Shitennou in lap. She was almost absently smoothing his hair into neatness. She looked up as Venus and Jupiter approached. "Where are you sending them?" she asked quietly.

Venus replied just as softly. "Serenity's rooms. I told her handmaids that we would take care of her for the evening." Mercury nodded and watched as Venus sent this one on his way as well.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Muttered Venus as the three made their way to where Mars was.

"Why?" Asked Jupiter. As they came upon Mars, she was still trapped under the unconscious body of the last of the Shitennou. "Oh, now I see why." She turned to Venus and Mercury, drawling in the Jovian manner. "I always knew she'd trip some man and beat him to the ground."

Venus choked remembering her words to Serenity.

They could feel the heat of Mars' rage. "Get…him…off…ME!"

Mercury turned to Venus and Jupiter. They could see the mischief in the prim girl's eyes. "Now, we've all been told we should experience new things, have we not?" The other two nodded as Mars began to growl. "This will probably be the only time she'll be under a man. Shouldn't we allow her to experience it a while longer?"

Venus could only stare in shock at the normally prudish Mercurian while Jupiter snickered madly.

"I am going to make ALL of you sorry!" grated Mars.

Venus shook her head to recover her wits and cast the spell to send the Shitennou to be with his brothers.

Mars crawled to her feet, breathing heavily. Jupiter stepped forward to help her brush off but stopped and raised her hands in surrender at the Martian's heated glare. "It wasn't funny!"

Venus looked at her square in the eye. "Yes, it was." Mars snarled. "You allowed your temper to get the better of you. Mercury and Jupiter were able to take down their men with subtly and grace. You, on the other hand, used brute force." Mars blinked, her temper visibly subsiding. "Because of what you did, you may have caused more problems for Serenity. We are her Senshi. We not only are her Guardians but we also represent her. Violent displays cannot be allowed outside the training or battle fields. Unless there is an active threat to Serenity's safety." She folded her arms and gave Mars a hard stare.

The violet-eyed girl lowered her head. Venus could see the sparkle of tears. "You're right, Venus. I'm sorry."

Venus laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Good. But it is something that you must always work on. Later, when things have settled, spend some time in front of the Fire and meditate on this." Mars nodded. Venus turned and looked toward the center of the garden and sighed. "Okay, let's go collect the last two. Hopefully we can do this without attracting the attention of gossipy courtiers."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Six**

Jadeite felt the moan reverberate through his entire body. But it wasn't his voice that was making the noise. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to open. He tried to stand up and the resulting shout of pain made his eyes fly open. Nephrite was underneath him. Actually, there was something between him and Neph that was squirming spastically. Nephrite's face was contorted with pain. One brown eye opened and glared. "Get… your…hand…off…my…balls!"

Jade took a quick look and saw where his hand was. "Goddess, now I'm going to have to cut my hand off!" He rolled off and landed on the floor. He saw that he had actually been on top of Zoicite who, in turn, was on Nephrite.

Zoicite rolled off in the other direction. Nephrite curled up on his side, hands cupping himself. Zoi was panting for breath. "Thank you for finally getting your fat ass off me. I thought I was going to suffocate!"

"Fat ass!" Jade was greatly offended. "I'll have you know, you can bounce a gold coin off my butt!"

Zoi responded with a rude gesture as he sat up, resting his head on his upraised knees. He looked at the other two. "I was blindsided by a girl with blue hair and a spell. What about you guys?"

Jade sighed "Black-haired beauty with a good left and some sort of be-spelled paper."

Neph straightened out with a moan. "Brunette with a handshake that felt like being hit by lightning." He looked around. "Where are we?"

The other two looked around. It was obviously a woman's room. A dainty vanity with a mirror above it and an open jewel case on top. A wardrobe stood with open doors with exquisite dresses and shoes inside. A huge bed with white bedding with touches of silver and gold. Through one open door there was a bathing room. Through another door they could see a large sitting room decorated in the same style as the room they were in but with splashes of dark blue, red, orange and green.

Zoi staggered to his feet and made his way to the other side of the bed where there were two glass doors leading to a terrace or balcony. He tried to open them but they wouldn't. He stared at the doors for a moment. Then he walked out into the sitting room. Jade and Neph remained where they were. He was quickly back and looked at his brothers. "The doors all have spells on them. We aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Jade heaved himself to his feet. "Well, it could be worse."

Neph stood as well, limping slightly. "How could it be worse?"

Jade looked back at him, his usually laughing face serious for once. "We could be in a dungeon."

* * *

><p>Serenity lay in the grass, her head pillowed on Endymion's shoulder, the side of her body pressing against his. She had never been so close to a man before but being with Endymion was just so perfect. She felt safe. She felt…complete. She listened as Endymion spoke about his home called Atlantis.<p>

Endymion looked down at the tiny girl at his side. He had never been attracted to petite women before, certainly not blondes either. But having Serenity in his arms was an addiction from which he knew there was no cure. He didn't want one. He smiled down at her. "Am I boring you?"

"No." She smiled up into his face. "I love hearing about your home and the places that you have been to. I have never been anywhere other than the castle."

Endymion frowned. "You've never been to one of your own towns?" She shook her head. "Then what do you do if you need something?"

"Like what?" her eyes were puzzled.

"Like cosmetics or clothing or just something for fun."

"If I need something there is always someone available to make it magically for me if I can't or don't want to make it myself."

Endymion was shocked. Serenity was more sheltered than he thought. He realized that he would have to proceed very carefully with his golden Moon girl but he couldn't resist anymore. He moved until he was leaning over Serenity and gazing into her eyes while her head was still cradled in his right arm. With his left hand he gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his caress. "Serenity, there is something that I want…need to do." Her eyes opened to look back into his. "If what I'm about to do frightens you, all you have to do is say no." He leaned down to capture her lips in his.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!**" Rang out an outraged voice.

Endymion jerked upright, protecting Serenity by placing her behind him.

Serenity peered around his shoulder. It was her Senshi. Mercury had one hand covering her mouth. Jupiter was rolling her eyes shaking her head. Venus was glaring at Mars, the source of the voice. Mars was visibly angry; flames were at her fingertips.

Endymion stared at the four women in front of him. He didn't recognize the blonde with the red ribbon, but he remembered the uniform she wore. It was the same as one of the women who had taken Serenity away thirteen years ago. He looked at the black-haired one with the fire in her hands and cursed himself for not bringing his sword. He rose to his feet, pulling Serenity up with him but still keeping her behind him. He was going to have to protect her sword or no sword. One of his roses would have to do.

Mars sneered as he manifested a long-stemmed flower in his hand. "You think that thing is going to protect you?"

Mercury pulled her mini-comp out and took a quick glance at it. "As a matter of fact, he does. Probably quite well too. The stem is quite sharp at the end."

Jupiter gave him a small bow. "Lovely and deadly at the same time. Excellent weapon."

Venus stopped glaring at Mars and turned to the pair before them. She bowed gravely. "Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity has nothing to fear from us. We are her Senshi, sworn to keep her safe."

Endymion didn't glance around but he knew that his three Shitennou were not anywhere around or they would have already been standing between him and the Senshi. "My men?"

"Safe." Venus smiled cheerfully. "Three are in Serenity's rooms and the fourth is in mine."

Endymion blinked. _Fourth? Oh. Shit._

Venus tilted her head. "What is the name of your guardian with the long white hair?"

"Kunzite."

"Ah. I though so. I captured him sometime ago. He said that his name was his own and that he was here to retrieve what belonged to him and then leave."

"He isn't hurt is he?" Endymion knew that Kunzite was going to be very angry with him and being captured by a woman wasn't going to make things easier.

Venus smiled a curiously feline smile. "No, he isn't hurt. But he isn't going to be going anywhere for a while."

Serenity finally spoke, her voice was shocked. "Venus! Don't you dare do anything to that man against his will!"

Venus assumed a hurt look on her face then gave a blinding smile to her princess. "Oh, he probably won't be unwilling for very long."

Endymion had a feeling that the oldest and most stoic of his Shitennou was in for a very hard time with this minx.

The lights in the garden began to glow brighter and voices were heard in the distance.

"We don't have any time left!" exclaimed Mercury.

Venus issued swift orders. "You three escort Serenity and the Prince out of here. Go to Serenity's rooms. Do what you have to do to stay out of sight. Back corridors and illusion spells if you have to."

Serenity reached for the leader of her Senshi. "What about you? What are you going to be doing?"

Endymion took hold of Serenity's hand. He understood why the Senshi didn't want others to see him with Serenity and was willing to follow their lead…to a point.

Venus smiled at Serenity. "I'll be okay. I'm going to make sure that no one attempts to follow you then I'll be in my rooms…soothing a savage beast." She winked saucily. "Hopefully."

Endymion looked at Venus. "You have my word that my men and I will do nothing to harm anyone here."

Venus looked at the other Senshi and then back at Endymion. "I accept your word. And I will have your word that you will help my sisters protect Serenity from all harm."

"You have it." Endymion replied promptly.

"Good." She made a shooing gesture. "Move quickly!" She watched as Serenity began walking for her rooms with Endymion at her side and the other Senshi surrounding them. Serenity had chosen the longest path but it was also the one that would be least likely for them to be seen by gossipy courtiers. She waited a minute or two longer then darted off for her own rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Seven**

Zoicite paced back and forth in the sitting room of the suite they were trapped in. Nephrite and Jadeite made themselves comfortable on the sofas that surrounded a box that seemed to take the place of a fireplace. It glowed but didn't give off any heat. They had explored the various rooms but tried not to make a mess of them. They didn't want to offend the person yet they did need to know who they might be dealing with.

"So where do you think we are?" Jade asked Neph.

"I'm going to say that we are in the rooms of one of the girls that attacked us or even their Princess. The clothing and jewels are too fine to be just anyone's. The artwork is also quite phenomenal." Neph lounged back on the sofa propping his feet up on the glowing box.

Zoi glared. "How can you two be so calm?"

Jade tilted his head back until he was looking at an upside-down Zoi. "Easy. If they were out to hurt us, we'd be in a dungeon with Dymion strung up next to us."

Neph added. "We could probably break out of here. It would take a bit of work and this room would be damaged. But, they just dumped us here. Probably for a reason. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Zoi grumbled and resumed pacing.

Minutes went by then they heard voices just outside the door. Neph and Jade got to their feet and stood next to Zoi…ready for whomever or whatever that would come through the door.

* * *

><p>Kunzite woke. The bed beneath was quite comfortable. <em>Ah, Lady Elizabetta<em>. He smiled and stretched. He groaned at the sudden pain in his arms and legs. His eyes flew open. This was not Lady Elizabetta's bed. This bed was draped and covered in silks, satins and the softest cottons he'd ever seen. And the colors were as sumptuous as the fabrics: Shades of gold and red that somehow managed not to clash. He also realized that he was spread-eagle and tied to the four bedposts. _That girl. That girl did this!_ He jerked angrily at his bindings but succeeded in only hurting himself more.

Then he realized that he was naked except for his loincloth. _Damn, damn, damn!_ He looked around for his clothes but did not see them. _Of course, they could be anywhere in this mess._ The owner of the room he was in was not the neatest person. Shoes were tossed all over the floor, dresses were scattered across almost every flat surface, pillows were littered everywhere. All in all, Kunzite actually itched from the clutter. It offended his senses.

Suddenly he heard a door open in another room. He looked up hoping to see his captor. But the young girl who entered the bedroom was obviously a serving maid and just as obviously shocked to see him tied to the bed. Her eyes and mouth were both wide with fascinated horror. Kunzite gave her the best smile he could. "Hello, would you ple…"

The maid turned bright red and dashed back into the other room. He could hear her babbling to someone who spoke in a soothing voice that he could not comprehend clearly. He heard the door shut and a long sigh.

Venus rubbed her eyes and turned to look toward her bedroom. _Poor Maya. She'll never enter my rooms again._ She took a deep breath and walked into her bedroom. Kunzite glared at her. She sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Hello, Lord Kunzite." She saw that he wasn't surprised that she knew who he was. "I am Sailor Venus, Leader of the Senshi, Guardians of Princess Serenity. Just to let you know, Prince Endymion and Lords Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite are unhurt and in good condition."

"Thank you." Kunzite stared at Venus. "Release me."

Venus smiled at his demand. "No."

Kunzite pulled at his bindings again. They remained firm. "Why not?"

Venus looked closely at him. "'When the Rose Child of Earth and the Golden Child of the Moon fall in love, their love will destroy all.'" She nodded as Kunzite paled. "So you are familiar with the prophecy, too."

Kunzite nodded. He relaxed his muscles. Obviously Venus needed to talk to someone and he was it.

"We're too late." Venus almost smiled as understanding and horror dawned on the Shitennou's face. "They have met and Destiny, that bitch, has made them fall in love."

"Love can be forgotten."

Venus gave a short bitter laugh. "Not in this case. I am Venusian Royalty." She saw Kunzite's incomprehension. "Venusian Royalty has the skill of knowing if people are destined for each other. A Silver Thread that will NEVER be broken ties Serenity and Endymion together. Furthermore, Lord Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter, Lord Jadeite and Sailor Mars and Lord Zoicite and Sailor Mercury are all similarly bound." She hesitated. "You and I are also destined for each other." She flung herself across his chest and wrapped her arms about him.

Kunzite felt her hot tears hit his skin. He also felt his bindings slither away from his body. He was free. But instead, he wrapped his arms about his captor and held her as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>The three Shitennou tensed as the door to the suite opened. Endymion was first through the door followed by Serenity who was holding his hand. Following them were the three women that had subdued them.<p>

Endymion grinned at them. "Relax. The birds aren't going to fall out of the sky anytime soon." Serenity looked up at him at his strange statement but she also noticed that his men instantly relaxed at the comment.

"Ah, a code phrase." The blue-haired girl looked interested. "I'll have to think of a way that Serenity could use that."

Endymion laughed. "It's come in handy a time or two." He nudged Serenity gently forward and spoke formally, "Princess Serenity, may I introduce you to three of my Shitennou: Lord Nephrite, Lord Jadeite and Lord Zoicite. Gentlemen, this is Princess Serenity, Heir to the Kingdom of the Moon."

The men bowed and spoke gracious hellos. Serenity nodded regally back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lords. May I introduce you to my Senshi? This is Lady Mercury." She gestured to the one with blue-hair. "Lady Jupiter." The brunette. "And Lady Mars." The one with long black hair.

Lady Mercury and Lady Jupiter curtsied politely to the Shitennou. Lady Mars glared and gave a brief, just short of rude, bob. "Ignore her." Said Lady Jupiter as Lady Mars marched over to a window seat and sat down, drawing her feet under her. "She was scolded for her treatment of you, so she's pouting."

Jadeite grinned. "Ah, a scold. I thought it might have been because I squashed her for a while." Zoicite and Nephrite shot him looks that clearly said "you're going to have to tell us about this!"

Serenity looked around. "Didn't Venus leave you with anything to eat or drink?" At their negative response, she looked at Jupiter. "Oh, you are the best at food and drink spells, will you do something, please?"

Jupiter smiled and she began chanting under her breath. Soon a side table became laden with food and drink. She gestured gracefully, "Please, help yourselves."

Serenity bounced over to the table, pulling Endymion behind her. She quickly handed him two plates that he held as she loaded them with various foodstuffs. She looked at Jupiter accusingly, "There are no desserts!"

Jupiter wagged a finger at her. "Nutritious food first. Desserts later!"

Serenity pouted at her then laughed "But you included Champagne! So I forgive you!" She kissed her tallest Senshi's cheek as she grabbed a bottle and two glasses. She sat down on a sofa and tried to open the bottle. She gave up after a minute and handed it Endymion. "You try." She laughed and clapped as Endymion expertly popped the cork and poured two glasses. The pair sat close to each other as they ate and talked quietly together.

The others, not including Mars, helped themselves and sat down together at a table that allowed them to watch over their charges but give them the illusion of privacy. Mercury broke the silence first. "Why did you come here?"

Zoicite replied, "Endymion wanted to see her again." Nodding at Serenity. He could see that Mercury and Jupiter were startled and didn't understand what he was saying. "Thirteen years ago, Serenity managed to get to Earth and met Endymion." He proceeded to tell them the entire story of how the royal pair first met. "When they were talking earlier, she didn't mention the robbers, so I don't think she remembers."

Jupiter nodded. "It's just as well. It sounds like they didn't have anything pleasant planned so they got what they deserved."

Nephrite snorted. "Unfortunately there are more. Scum like that breed worse than cockroaches."

Jadeite looked over his shoulder at Mars. She was staring out the window. "I didn't hurt her did I?"

Jupiter laughed softly. "No. She's mad because of the scolding and because we teased her about you being on top of her." Zoicite and Nephrite looked at each other then turned to Jadeite and leered. Jupiter looked at Nephrite. "Are you alright? I tried to use as little as power as possible."

"I'm fine, but what did you hit me with? It felt like lightning." Nephrite flexed his hands at the memory.

"It was." Said Jupiter calmly. "It's one of my skills. I have to admit I don't always have a very fine control over it." She smiled at Nephrite. "I'm glad that it obeyed my wishes this time around."

Mercury looked over at Zoicite. "I didn't use anything connected with my skills as a Senshi…you would have become frozen or drowned. That's why I used a sleeping spell on you." She turned to Jadeite. "I understand that Mars physically attacked you then used a paper spell."

Jadeite grinned. "Careless of me I'm afraid. I'll have to remember that women can be very tricky…and strong. But a paper spell? We have all used spells but certainly nothing that requires paper."

"It's a Martian skill." Replied Mercury. "None of the rest of us can use it either."

Jupiter looked at the Shitennou. "What is your Lord Kunzite like?"

Nephrite blinked for a moment at the surprising remark. "Kunzite? He's our leader. He is skilled with weaponry, words and magic. Why?"

"Venus captured him earlier tonight. Before we captured you." Mercury sighed. "She seemed interested in him, so as her sisters, we wondered what he is like."

The three Shitennou looked at each other with mingled horror and awe. Kunzite was on the Moon and he'd been captured FIRST!

Jadeite dropped his head to the table and began to bang it gently. Nephrite looked up into the air and began to whistle. Zoicite laughed and poured himself another glass of alcohol and quickly downed it. He slammed the glass down on the table and looked at his brothers. "If he wasn't pissed off at us before…he's REALLY going to be pissed off now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Eight**

Kunzite moved himself until he was propped against the multitude of pillows at the head of the bed. He still cradled the crying Venus in his arms. He didn't think that she was listening but he still made soothing murmurs to her. He knew that when she was ready that she would stop crying. The prophecy was frightening. He understood that. But he wasn't ready to give up.

Venus clung to the hard body of Kunzite. She needed his warmth and his strength. She felt his heart beating, loud and steady, in his chest. She took a deep breath and released her transformation. She felt Kunzite's heart thump rapidly. She smiled because she knew he appreciated what she was wearing…which wasn't much by the standards of most planets except her own. The white dress she wore covered everything but it was almost sheer and the flimsy fabric left little to the imagination.

She looked into his face. "Make love with me."

"No."

Venus raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." She waited for a moment but he said nothing more. "I have had many lovers. Does that offend you?"

"It would make me a hypocrite if it did."

She laid her head back on his chest. His hands began to run gently through her hair and down her back. "So why won't you make love with me?"

Kunzite sighed. He knew that she could feel his arousal. He did want her. "If the circumstances were different, I would spend the next several hours making love with you." Venus smiled. "But, you are unhappy and frightened because of the prophecy. We need to deal with the fact of Endymion and Serenity being together, possibly having already fallen in love. This silver thread of Destiny you speak of. There is just too much for us to have to deal with right now."

Venus rubbed her check against his pectoral muscles. "You think that because I'm so upset that you'd be taking advantage of me."

"Yes."

She thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll wait." She looked into his eyes and smiled. Kunzite felt several things shrink at the look she gave him. "But I won't wait for very long." She leaned forward and took his mouth.

For a long while, Kunzite wasn't sure of his name, let alone where he was. But he managed to keep her hands from going places that he knew would cause him to break his vow.

Venus sat up on her bed and scowled at Kunzite. "Poo! You are no fun! Look at me! I don't even have to straighten my dress!" She smiled as Kunzite stared at her with cool eyes. "You might as well get up. We have to go."

"Go, where?" Kunzite swung his legs off the bed and held Venus upright until she was steady on hers.

"To see the Queen, of course."

Kunzite watched as she transformed back into her Senshi uniform then pranced over to a mirror and began to primp. "See the Queen? Like this?"

Venus turned around and saw him gesture down his mostly naked body. "Oops. That certainly won't do. Although, you would get many offers on the way there…if you even made it that far without some members of the court simply grabbing you and taking you to a room to have their way with you."

"And here I thought that already happened." He said dryly.

"I offered. You refused." She playfully pouted at him.

"If we are going to see the Queen. I'm going to need my clothes."

Venus shook her head. "The clothes you came in will not do. Those were everyday clothes. You'll need something a bit better." She studied him, tapping one finger on her lips. "I know!" She started chanting something under her breath.

Kunzite felt her magic wash over him. He stayed relaxed because he knew if he resisted, it would make it harder on her. When she stopped, he stood and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a deep blue tunic of the finest velvet, trimmed in silver, his trousers were black and made of equally fine leather. The knee-high boots were also black and polished to a mirror sheen. He looked at her with a raised brow, "No sword to match?"

She smiled. "Yours is in the sitting room. Use it. It will be a good contrast to the Court clothes you are wearing."

* * *

><p>The two guards standing outside the doors of Queen Serenity's private office watched as the two people approached.<p>

The guard on the left muttered to his companion, "What's Sailor Venus doing with a Court Pansy?"

The other snorted and shifted the spear he was holding to a guarding position. "Court Pansy, my ass! Look at his sword!"

The first guard looked. The silver-haired man was dressed like a Court Pansy but his face and the sword at his waist said he was anything but. His face was stone. His sword was well made, but plain, only one jewel in the hilt. The sword of a man who was a warrior; not one of those Court Idiots. This man would be able to kill a dozen of those useless beings before even one of them could draw their useless flimsy things they claimed as a blade. The guard drew his own sword.

"Halt!"

Venus stopped with Kunzite only a step behind her. "I am Sailor Venus with a guest to see Her Majesty, Queen Serenity."

"We see you Sailor Venus. But we need the guest's name before we allow him entry."

Kunzite knew how the people of Earth felt about the Moon Kingdom and he suspected that the people of the Moon might have similar prejudices about his people. "I am Kunzite." He said simply.

The two guards looked at each other. They easily caught onto the fact that the man did not say WHERE he was from, as was customary. They looked at each other. The first guard shrugged then knocked on the door. A voice was heard within. He opened it and poked his head through. "Sailor Venus and Lord Kunzite to see Her Majesty." After a moment, he stepped back, opening the door wider and motioned the pair through.

Kunzite looked quickly around. This room was plain. While the furnishings were obviously well made, and the decorations beautiful, they were still plain. They were not meant to distract the eye. This was an office. An office of a queen. But an office nonetheless.

Farthest from the door was a desk and seated behind it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was even more beautiful than Venus. But this woman had an untouchable beauty about her. A beauty to be looked at and admired but never to be touched. He knew that he preferred Venus' beauty to this woman's.

Venus led him to just a few feet in front of the desk and she bowed. "Your Majesty, may I present Kunzite, King of the Middle East and leader of the Shitennou, the Guardians of Prince Endymion."

Queen Serenity gave a cool nod to Kunzite as he also bowed to her. "These are my Mauan advisors. Artemis," A slim hand gestured to the man on her right whose straight white hair went to his waist. "And Luna." The woman on the Queen's left had equally long hair that cascaded down in dark curls. Queen Serenity eyed Kunzite. "So, what is the leader of the Shitennou doing on the moon?"

Venus spoke bluntly. "Serenity is with Endymion."

The two advisors hissed like angry cats while the Queen paled. "Is it too late?"

"Yes, you Majesty. The Silver Thread already binds them…as it does Kunzite and myself and the other Senshi and Shitennou to each other."

"Can the Silver Thread be broken?"

Venus hesitated. "Yes your Majesty, it could. With time and effort. But, it would leave the Princess and Prince…broken. They would not survive for very long afterwards."

The Queen gave a shuddering sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Sit down, both of you." As they sat, she closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, they could see the tears in them. "I am considered by most to be a very indulgent mother. Too indulgent." She smiled at Kunzite. "You see, there is supposed to be a fifth Senshi, the true leader…Sailor Moon. My daughter was destined for that role. But we have been at peace for hundreds of years now. Serenity is a gentle peaceful child. She believes in the goodness of everyone. She understands that there is evil in the universe, but she has never seen it."

The Queen stood and gazed out one of the windows. "Because there has been peace for so long and my daughter does not like to fight, I agreed that she did not have to become Sailor Moon. I thought that her Senshi would be enough." She turned to back to her visitors. "Do not mistake me, Serenity is strong in magic. Venus can attest to that. It's just that beyond training games, my daughter has never fought."

Venus spoke quietly "The rest of us have never fought in battle either, your Majesty."

"I know. But you have trained far beyond what Serenity has done." The Queen sat back down in her chair. "She has just turned sixteen. Planets from all over have sent suitors for her hand in marriage. Yet your prince has come here and turned all of that on it's head."

Kunzite bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I understand your Majesty. If I had known of this…excursion…I would have prevented it from happening. But…" He spread his hands helplessly.

The Queen gave a sad but wry smile. "Well, Venus. At least now you and the others girls won't have to deal with opportunistic courtiers any more!" Venus grinned at her. "I want my daughter to be happy. She deserves to be happy." Queen Serenity's face turned stern. "I forbid the two of you to speak of the prophecy to either Serenity or Endymion. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" chorused the two.

"Go. Return to your charges." The Queen dismissed them. "I will make arrangements to speak with King Terran. And see what I can do to prevent disaster from occurring."

Venus and Kunzite stood up and bowed to the Queen. They started to walk away. "Wait!" Spoke the Queen. The pair turned back to her. "How far have things progressed between Serenity and Endymion?"

Venus smiled. "When I last left them, Mars had interrupted them just before they kissed."

The Queen frowned slightly. "I'm assuming she shouted and ranted and whatnot."

"Something like that." Venus spoke a quick spell and a glowing ball appeared between her hands. She tossed it to the advisor Artemis. "You can see everything that happened."

As Kunzite and Venus walked out of the room and before the door shut, they heard laughter. "Oh, dear. Mars will NEVER live that down!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Nine**

Jadeite took a swallow of his whiskey. "It's weird."

Nephrite had been chatting with Jupiter, one hand idly playing with her ponytail, turned to look at Jadeite. "What's weird?"

"The two of them." He nodded towards Serenity and Endymion who were on a sofa together, sharing tidbits of food and talking. "They haven't seen each other in thirteen years. They were children. Practically a baby in Serenity's case. They meet now and it's like they've known each other forever, they're so comfortable with each other."

Mercury, who had been talking animatedly with Zoicite, turned to the others. "She just turned sixteen. Other planets have been sending candidates for her hand. Many of them have made her feel uncomfortable."

"She just started wearing adult dresses and she has to deal with letches who try to stare down her bodice." Jupiter scowled ferociously.

Mars rose from the window seat and came over to the table and sat down, pointedly ignore Jadeite. "Personally, I think that the various leaders are sending the worse 'candidates' they can find so they can see if she'd fall in love with any of them." She sniffed with derision. "Otherwise I'd have to think my grandfather has gone senile for sending my idiot cousin Kain."

Zoicite looked at the three Senshi. "What did you mean by 'adult dresses'?"

"See what she's wearing now?" Jupiter replied. Zoicite nodded. "The dresses she wore before now were not so sheer, covered her shoulders and upper arms and only went to her ankles. So, she's wearing revealing dresses that she's not quite used to and having to deal with men who are interested in WHAT she is rather than WHO she is. She has a hard time telling the creeps to bugger off."

Mars spoke. "Serenity actually should have been our leader, not Venus. But Serenity has a soft heart."

"MARS!" Hissed Mercury.

Mars ignored her. "Serenity believes that everyone is good. She refuses to see the bad in people. She believes that most can be redeemed. That's why Queen Serenity permitted her to be herself and not become a Senshi."

Jadeite thought for a moment. "If Serenity was supposed to be your leader then she would have been Sailor Moon, correct?" The Senshi nodded. "So she has no training whatsoever?"

Mercury corrected him. "She has some training. Not weapons but mostly spells. But do not think that because she doesn't like to fight, she is weak. Magically she is the strongest of all of us."

The group looked at Serenity and Endymion. They knew that there would be difficulties for the pair because of the fact that the Earth was not considered to be a Civilized World and was not in open contact with the other planets.

Nephrite looked out the window that was behind the young couple. He could see the stars. _Damn._

Endymion moved Serenity closer to him. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "It's strange than I should feel so comfortable around you." She said. "I have never been allowed to be very close with men. And all of the suitors that have come to vie for my hand have left me cold. Not one of them interested me."

"Good." Said Endymion with great satisfaction. "I don't want any of them to interest you." Serenity blushed. He looked over his shoulder at their guardians. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Is there somewhere we could go to have a little privacy?"

Serenity blinked then blushed again. "The balcony. We won't be able to leave so they shouldn't be too concerned." Endymion smiled at her. She felt that smile reverberate to her very soul. She stood up and began to lead him to the doors that led outside.

"Where are you going?" snapped Mars.

Serenity turned to face the group at the table. "Just to the balcony. I want to show Endymion the gardens on this side of the Castle."

Mars started to rise but Mercury placed a hand on her arm as Zoicite whispered quietly to the entire table. Nephrite looked at his charge, "That's fine. But leave the doors open. That way we can testify that the pair of you were under our eyes the entire time." Mars was visibly gritting her teeth but sat back down.

"The doors will stay open. We promise." Spoke Endymion. He turned and opened the balcony doors and followed Serenity outside. The young couple stood for a moment looking out over the gardens, saying not a word. Then, as if they were reading each other's mind, Serenity stepped into his open arms and raised her face for his kiss.

Their lips met. And they fell.

* * *

><p>Venus and Kunzite walked down several corridors. He began recognizing certain statues and frescos. "We must be getting near your rooms."<p>

Venus nodded. "Yes, actually, this is Serenity's wing of the Castle and we, as her Senshi, have rooms in it." She stopped at an ornate door. "This is Serenity's." She opened the door and they walked inside.

Kunzite took a swift look around, he saw his fellow Shitennou with three women sitting at a table but there was no sign of Endymion or a fourth girl. He opened his mouth to demand to know where they were when he caught Jadeite's signal. He could see that Venus was also looking around for her charge but drew her attention to the group sitting down.

As the pair approached, Jupiter spoke quietly. "They are out on the balcony."

Kunzite and Venus turned to look through the open doors. It took a moment but they saw the pair standing in the shadows in each other's arms. Kunzite turned back, one eyebrow raised. Nephrite shrugged. "We told them they had to leave the doors open, so that we could see them."

Venus rubbed between her eyes. "Well, that will have to do. It's not like we're going to be able to keep them apart." She sat down in the chair that Kunzite pulled out for her and took the drink that Jupiter handed her. "We have seen the Queen. She knows that Endymion and the Shitennou are here. She will not separate Serenity and Endymion."

Mercury looked at her sister. "You've Seen something."

"Yes." Venus took another drink from the glass. "They are Destined for each other. We won't be able to fight it. It's no use."

Zoicite looked around the table. "So you are saying let them be together, regardless of the fact that the Earth is not supposed to be in contact with the Moon or the other planets?" The rest of the Senshi and Shitennou looked to Venus and Kunzite.

"Exactly." Said Kunzite. "We allow them to be with each other. But, in turn, because we allow it, they will have to make concessions to us."

Jadeite toasted the two leaders. "Clever."

"How long have they been out there?" asked Kunzite.

"Uh…a while…" came the unhelpful reply.

Kunzite scowled then gave a sharp whistle. The pair on the balcony jumped and broke apart. He watched as Endymion leaned down and whispered something to Serenity and the pair came back into the room holding hands.

Serenity's face was flushed, her lips swollen but her eyes glowed in a way her Senshi had never seen before. Endymion's lips were also swollen but held a satisfied masculine smile. His Shitennou noted the contentment in his eyes. Endymion raised an eyebrow at the group sitting at the table. "Woof?" he queried sarcastically.

Kunzite ignored that. "Sit down. We have to talk."

Nephrite looked around and saw that there were no more empty chairs. So with a casual move, he scooped Jupiter up in one long arm and settled her in his lap. Jupiter blushed and fiddled with her skirts but there was a small smile on her face. Nephrite kicked the chair back to give easier access to Endymion.

Endymion sat down and pulled Serenity onto his lap. She giggled and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. The pair gazed at their Guardians. "Well. What happened?" Endymion widened his eyes at Kunzite. "Lady Venus didn't get you pregnant, did she?"

Kunzite glared at Endymion while Jadeite fell out of his chair laughing. Nephrite hid his face in Jupiter's hair but his guffaws could clearly be heard. Zoicite's shoulders shook as he tried to repress his laughter but his twinkling eyes gave it away. Mercury had turned bright red at the question while Serenity and Jupiter giggled madly. Mars stared stony faced across the room but her lips twitched slightly. Venus gave a dramatic sigh. "Sadly, no. But not for a lack of trying!" She winked saucily at Endymion. Laughter again rang throughout the room.

"Venus and I have spoken with Queen Serenity."

Serenity turned fearful eyes to Venus. "You spoke with Mother? W…what did she say?"

Venus smiled at her charge. "Queen Serenity agreed to let Endymion court Serenity. You will spend the night here. We'll provide a suite and servants for you in this wing. Serenity, I will be spending the night with you here." Serenity opened her mouth, obviously to protest. "If not, the Prince and his Shitennou WILL return home." Serenity promptly closed it.

"Are there any other conditions?" asked Endymion.

Venus stared at him, face and eyes without amusement. "You hurt Serenity, we kill you."

"DIBS!" cried Mars.

"Dice you for him." Countered Jupiter.

Mercury just looked at Endymion and gave a chill smile. "You should be happy that certain others are not here."

Endymion swallowed. He knew that the Senshi were serious about what they were threatening. "Others?"

Mercury nodded. "Neptune and Uranus."

Jupiter groaned. "Uranus would have a fit!"

Zoicite asked, "So, there are six Senshi not counting Sailor Moon?"

Mercury shook her head "Eight actually."

"Sailor Pluto has a permanent duty to take care of and Sailor Saturn is…sleeping." Said Venus.

Endymion felt Serenity's convulsive shiver at that statement. He pulled her tighter against his chest until she relaxed again. He kissed her temple. "You are lucky to have so many who care about you."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I am. They are right. Uranus would have a fit if she knew." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure how Neptune would react…she's very much like her planet's oceans. Very deep."

"Dangerous as hell." corrected Jupiter. "Fortunately for you, they are on a mission for the Queen."

"Prince Endymion just can't appear out of nowhere at Serenity's side." Said Mercury. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do!" said Venus and the group leaned forward to listen carefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Ten**

Queen Serenity sat on her throne in the Throne Room and listened to the petitioners before her. But she was only partly paying attention to them. The other part of her attention was on what was brought to her the evening before: Prince Endymion and Serenity. She knew and believed that the Prophecy was valid; she had seen too many others come true before in her long lifetime. But her darling daughter was only sixteen Earth rotations old. She didn't want to lose her baby to Death and Darkness. She was determined to keep that from happening. She also wanted Serenity to know Love and that the only way she would truly know it would be in Endymion's arms. She hoped that the Senshi would keep her from surrendering too quickly, but if what Venus said was true about all of the Senshi and Shitennou…she, Queen Serenity, wasn't going to hold her breath.

"I have heard your petition. Leave your papers with my advisors and I shall give it further consideration." The men bowed and moved off to the side to hand their paperwork to Artemis and Luna. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Serenity sitting in her chair to the left of the Throne. Serenity was sitting poised and still as befitting a princess, but she knew her daughter. Serenity was nervous and waiting for something to happen. The Senshi, standing to the side, were also tense.

Queen Serenity knew that Endymion and the Shitennou had spent the night in a suite in Serenity's wing of the Castle. She began to wonder why she had not yet seen them. Suddenly the main doors to the Throne Room opened. The Seneschal walked through and paused. He pounded his Staff of Office three times on the floor. All of the talk in the room stopped as everyone turned to look. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, The Sailor Senshi, My Lords and Ladies…Prince Endymion of Earth and his Shitennou, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, Lord Jadeite and Lord Zoicite!" His voice echoed briefly then was overwhelmed by the outbreak of fierce and shocked whispers of the crowd.

Queen Serenity saw her daughter's hands tighten on the arms of her chair and then relax. She watched as Endymion walked through the doors, his men behind him in a staggered V shape. She nearly smiled; someone had been busy on their behalf. Endymion's black cloak flowed around him; while its deep red lining emphasized the black velvet tunic with silver trimming, black leather trousers and knee-high boots. Kunzite was wearing the same clothes that he wore when Venus presented him the night before. The other Shitennou matched Kunzite but their trimmings were different: Green for Nephrite, Blue for Zoicite and Red for Jadeite. And they wore their swords, real swords, not the overly fancy useless pieces that most of the courtiers wore. She saw the Weapons Master eyeing the men appraisingly. She would be interested in his opinion later.

The Queen could see the admiring glances of many of the women in the room, and a few of the men. She nearly laughed because she knew exactly what they were thinking and looked forward to seeing their plans fall apart. She could also see the anger of many others. She knew what they were thinking as well – the utter nerve of those Barbarian Earthlings! She noted their faces to make sure that they would not cause any trouble for her daughter. The rest of the pack was confused or curious.

Her musings were cut short when Endymion stopped a few yards from her throne. The Shitennou went to one knee and Endymion bowed deeply. After he straightened, he spoke. "Your Majesty, I am Endymion, Prince and Heir to the Kingdom of Earth. I have come here today to ask permission to court your daughter, Princess Serenity."

Gasps and shocked whispers ran about the room.

"You are the first to ask permission to do such a thing, your Highness." Which was true. Most of Serenity's so-called suitors had simply showed up. None of them had the audacity or the courage to come before her in Open Court. "Why should I allow you to court my daughter? The Moon Kingdom has no dealings with the Kingdom of Earth."

Endymion bowed his head in acknowledgement. "That is true, the Earth has been cut off from the rest of the Galaxy. But all things must change. I would like to open talks of trade and alliance with the Moon Kingdom and it's allies."

That comment also caused a great deal of commotion as well. Queen Serenity could see that the representatives of the various planets' trade delegations were interested. "New possibilities of trade and alliances are all well and good, but you mentioned courting my daughter."

Endymion smiled. "I did, your Majesty, and I meant it. I have heard of the beauty of Princess Serenity as well as her kindness and generosity. I also know that you have never promised her hand to anyone. Yes, I am from Earth. Yes, I have not had the advantages of living and traveling on the Moon or any of her allies. But, I promise you this: I have a good heart. I will never deliberately hurt the Princess. I would always protect her from those who would hurt her. And I would do my best to always make her happy. I can't promise that I won't fail at times, I am merely a man, not a God, but I will always, always try."

Queen Serenity felt her heart tremble. She felt the sincerity of Endymion's statement. She turned to look at her daughter. Serenity's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. Obviously Endymion's declaration moved her. "What say you, my daughter? Should I allow this man to court you?"

Serenity blushed deeper, but she met her mother's eyes. "If it pleases your Majesty, I think I would enjoy being courted by the Prince of Earth."

Queen Serenity turned back to Endymion and regally inclined her head. "You have heard my daughter. Very well, I give you my permission to court my daughter." Endymion bowed again in thanks. She waved Serenity out of her chair. "You may go with the Prince on a walk through the Gardens. Sailor Mercury and Lord Zoicite will accompany you."

Serenity rose from her chair and curtsied to her mother. Placing her hand on Endymion's extended arm, the pair walked out one of the side doors, Mercury and Zoicite falling in behind them.

Queen Serenity gestured to Artemis who stepped forward. "All petitions have been heard for the morning. The Court is dismissed." He held out his hand to the Queen as she stepped down from the throne. "Is it such a wise idea to allow the Prince such access to Serenity so early?"

"It will keep that pack on its toes and guessing." She murmured back. "It will be a good thing." She walked out of the Throne Room, giving one last order. "Have your people circulate and report what is being said about Prince Endymion and my allowing him to court Serenity."

* * *

><p>Serenity smiled up at Endymion. "It seemed almost too easy."<p>

"Your mother played everything just right." Endymion laughed.

"Watch your back though, Dymion." Warned Zoicite. "I heard the mutters. There were some who were not pleased with her decision."

Mercury nodded. "True, but those are the ones who are…difficult to deal with in the first place. They are concerned only with themselves, not even with their own planet. Their comforts and their privileges are the only things that are important to them."

"I know you briefed me on them, but I will need to put faces to names." Zoicite chewed on his thumb for a moment, a habit he had when he was stressed. "I'm surprised that her Majesty sent the two of us out instead of the others."

Serenity smiled. "Just because there isn't any official contact with the Earth, do not think that we are completely ignorant about you."

Mercury was shocked; she hadn't realized that Serenity was aware of the spies the Moon Kingdom employed. "Serenity, you…you…"

"Artemis tells me things sometimes." Serenity said calmly. "Not everything but things he feels that I really need to know. He told me once that he had people keeping an eye on the Kingdom of Earth. Mother probably chose the two of you because you'd be the least distracted by each other."

Mercury and Zoicite looked at each other then back at the princess. "Explain please, your Highness." Said Zoicite.

"Well, Jupiter and Nephrite are clearly attracted to each other almost to the point of distraction. Mars claims she hates men yet she watches Jadeite's every move and he knows it so he's doing things to see how she will react. Venus and Kunzite, well, they are the leaders of the Senshi and Shitennou, so it's best that they remain to answer questions and such."

Endymion laughed "Not to mention the fact that Lady Venus would happily cart Kunzite back to her rooms and have her wicked way with him."

Zoicite rolled his eyes. "And Kunzite would try to talk her out of it claiming 'duty'."

"But why us." Asked Mercury. She blushed. "I must admit that I am attracted to Lord Zoicite." Zoicite gave her a startled look, and then a slow smile covered his face.

"Even though you two are attracted to each other, you will both keep your minds on business, so to speak. After all, both of you deal with intelligence and spies."

Mercury came to a complete stop. She stared at her charge in shock. "How in the name of the Goddess did you know?"

Serenity shrugged. "I saw you talking with Madame Lirra a few times. Why else would YOU be talking to one of the best courtesans on the Moon." Mercury choked. Serenity continued, "She's nice. I like her. I know that I'm not really supposed to know what she does or even acknowledge her but I watch her and see how she speaks to and treats various people. I don't always follow her example but she chased Mars' idiot cousin away from me. She also told me something that made me feel a bit better about myself now that I have made my come-out." She blushed. "Madame Lirra gave me a bit of confidence about wearing my new dresses."

Mercury put her arms around her friend and held her close. "Even though you aren't supposed to know about her, I'm glad that she was able to make you feel better when we couldn't."

"Don't worry. I think it was hard to accept what you were saying because we are friends and you always want what is best for me, but Madame Lirra is a stranger, so it's a bit different." Serenity hugged her friend back. "Let's keep going and I'll shock you some more about things you don't know that I know!"

* * *

><p>Kunzite was very aware of Venus' hand on his arm. It was as if her very touch was burning into his skin. He smiled and nodded as she introduced him to various people. Some he could tell were interested in him as if he was a creature in a traveling carnival. Others were interested in him as a person or as someone to negotiate trade with. Those he noted and intended to speak to them again.<p>

He felt Venus tense and looked around to see what was causing it. An older man was approaching them. He was silver-haired in the way of one who used to be blond, unbent by age and while he was slim in form, he was built like a brick wall. The man moved lightly on his feet. Kunzite narrowed his eyes but deliberately kept his hand from the hilt of his sword. This man was dangerous. He reminded Kunzite of King Terran's Weapons Master.

Venus inclined her head to the man, "Weapons Master. Lord Kunzite, may I introduce you to Lord Makto, he is the Weapons Master for our soldiers and he also oversees the training of my sisters and myself."

_Ah, no wonder I thought of our Weapons Master!_ Thought Kunzite. He gave a respectful bow to the man. "It is an honor to meet you, my Lord."

The man's blue eyes twinkled. "Oh really? Well, my Lord Kunzite, do you actually use that blade that hangs by your side or is it a fashion statement like most of the frivolous fops that contaminate this place?"

Kunzite grinned at the Weapons Master while he placed his hand over the hand of the now horrified Venus had on his arm. "My blade has been very good to me, sir, and has gotten me out of many situations."

Lord Makto laughed. "Good answer, my lad!" Her turned to Venus. "You and the other girls bring these boys with you to training in the morning. No use in letting them get out of shape. And you tell Princess Serenity she is to attend me as well."

Venus bowed her head. "It shall be as you wish, Weapons Master."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Serenity, Endymion and their Guardians went to the Training Grounds. Endymion was a bit disappointed that it was rather similar to the one back in Atlantis. Serenity smiled "I think that you will be surprised. I think the Weapons Master has something up his sleeve. He usually does."

The Weapons Master walked out to the middle of the arena. The group gave respectful bows to him. Serenity stepped forward. "Lord Makto, what do you want us to do?"

"You may sit this session out, child. Go sit down and admire your Senshi and your new suitor and his men." Serenity blushed at his words but obeyed and sat down on a bench just outside the arena.

Lord Makto turned to the others. "Warm-up exercises. Ladies, you know which ones. Gentlemen, do as you normally would do." He stood back and watched carefully as the group stretched in various ways. After he deemed they were sufficiently warmed up, Lord Makto sent each group to opposite ends of the arena to practice. He walked back and forth calling commands to both.

The Senshi practiced their attacks. The Shitennou noticed that their attacks were purely magical. That the Senshi didn't use weapons. The Senshi, in turn, noted that the Shitennou did not use magic.

"Enough!" called out Lord Makto. "Prince Endymion, you are very good. You do your Weapons Master proud. You and the Senshi cool down then sit." Endymion and the Senshi nodded and obeyed. "Shitennou, cool down enough not to stiffen but I have an exercise for you."

Endymion, after he was cool, went and sat down next to Serenity. He was a bit afraid that he would offend her sense of smell, but she leaned close and whispered in his ear. "You were wonderful!" Her eyes shone as brightly as her smile when she kissed his jaw. "I have never seen sword play before. I've only been allowed to watch the Senshi practice. Never the regular soldiers. Perhaps you can show me how to use your sword?"

Endymion smiled back and tried not to think about Serenity and the sword he'd REALLY like to show her and let her use. The Senshi had also cooled down and sat down on the bench behind the pair. Serenity turned around and praised her Senshi. "And I'm going to talk Endymion into letting me use his sword." Endymion could feel the stares burning into the back of his head. He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder.

Mercury was reading something on a device she always carried and seemed oblivious to what was said but her face was flushed. Jupiter and Mars were glaring at him and at Venus whose shoulders were shaking. It was apparent that her mind was in the same place his was.

"Princess Serenity!"

Serenity jumped to her feet. "Yes, Weapons Master?"

"Come here, child." The Weapons Master gestured for to her to step into the Training Grounds. Serenity obeyed quickly, curtseyed to him and stood waiting for his orders. Lord Makto turned to the Shitennou. "I wish to see how you would defend someone who is rather helpless and cannot defend herself against attackers the way Prince Endymion can."

Kunzite bowed to the man. "We would be happy to demonstrate, Weapons Master, but this really is not the best place to do so."

"Did I say that you would do this exercise with the arena looking like this?" Lord Makto grinned then clapped his hands. The arena seemed to warp and colors ran. Then it settled down. The dirt-covered arena was gone. In its place was something very familiar to the Shitennou. "As you can see, this is the Dining Hall of the Castle in Atlantis. You should be familiar with it. You will defend Princess Serenity here." He turned to Serenity. "You are not to use any magic to defend yourself or to help the Shitennou." She nodded in compliance. "Kunzite, you and Serenity will sit at the Main Table. The rest, take your usual seats, please."

As Kunzite offered his arm to Serenity and escorted her to her seat, the others made their way to their usual places. "Well, obviously people from the Moon and or other planets have visited us a time or two." Muttered Jadeite. Zoicite and Nephrite murmured their wry agreements.

Endymion and the Senshi watched avidly as the scenario magically began. People appeared in the other chairs, conversing with each other, the Shitennou and Serenity. Servants arrived with food and wine, serving those seated, cleaning spills and removing empty plates.

Suddenly, attackers swarmed through the main doors. Servants and others began to scream and run. Blood began to flow as the villains cut down people in their way. Serenity stared at what was happening, frozen in shock. Kunzite grabbed the back of her chair and yanked it backwards, throwing her to the floor. She gave a small shriek as she fell but got her feet underneath her and looked at Kunzite for directions.

Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite had already engaged the attackers but were giving ground to them even though they were killing and maiming as many as they could. Kunzite grabbed Serenity with his left hand and pulled her up to stand next to him. "Stay close." He ordered. His sword was in his right hand but as none of the attackers had reached them yet, it was unbloodied. "**PLAN C!**" he roared. Zoicite was on the left side of the Hall. He broke off from defending himself and jumped over a table and ran for the right side to join up with Jadeite and Nephrite. The three then made their way to a side door.

Kunzite moved. He grabbed Serenity and tossed her over his shoulder. He ran towards his companions. Attackers came at him and he cut them down while shielding Serenity. Jadeite joined him and they made their way to Zoicite and Nephrite. When they were together, Nephrite opened the door and looked for attackers, there were none. The Shitennou backed their way out the door with Kunzite and Serenity, who was still over his shoulder, in the middle. Once out the door, they barricaded it with a cabinet that was nearby and began to run.

They were a bit startled when the Castle disappeared and the Training Grounds of the Moon reappeared. Kunzite set Serenity gently back on her feet. He was a bit surprised when she refused to let go of him and hid her face in his tunic. He could feel her trembling. He sheathed his sword and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Interesting exercise." Said Nephrite. Jadeite and Zoicite grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Well done, very well done!" Applauded Lord Makto as he approached them. "'Plan C' eh?" He nodded. "Plans are all well and good as long as you realize that that the enemy…"

"Can fu…" Jadeite glanced at Serenity. "Foul things up."

Endymion and the Senshi came forward. Serenity let go of Kunzite and threw herself into Jupiter's arms. Jupiter hugged her close and asked, "Serenity, what's wrong?"

"It was horrible. All that blood and people hurt and dying and…and…" Serenity shuddered. She looked at Endymion. "It isn't like that on Earth is it? That was just something Lord Makto used for training wasn't it?"

Endymion looked at Serenity. He was reminded once again of how sheltered she was and how she believed in the goodness of everyone. He weighed his words carefully as he spoke. "That sort of attack does not happen in Atlantis. It has and occasionally still does happen on other parts of the Earth. But, we" and he gestured to his Shitennou, "try to put a stop to that sort of idiocy as soon as possible. Or even before it happens, if we are informed about someone's plans."

Mars stepped forward. She stroked Serenity's cheek gently. "It happens elsewhere too. As much as we say that we are so much more civilized than Earth, we aren't always."

"Attacks like this happen throughout the Galaxy?"

Jupiter kissed the top of Serenity's head. "Yes, both on my planet and on Mars. Our families try to prevent it just like Endymion's does, but we can't be everywhere and we can't have spies everywhere either."

Serenity pulled away from her guardian and took a deep breath while straightening her shoulders. "I've been hiding from reality haven't I?"

Venus smiled "No, dear one, you haven't been hiding from reality. You just saw what you wanted to see. Goodness in everyone. And we don't want that to change. We want you to believe that everyone has something good inside. But we don't want you to be blind to those who are evil, either."

Tears filled Serenity's eyes but did not spill over. "I'm going to do my best. I promise that I will listen harder when you tell me things." Her Senshi smiled at her, knowing that she'd still have difficulty sometimes.

Serenity turned to Endymion and the Shitennou. "Will you help me as well? Help me understand that things are not all moonshine and sparkles."

Endymion kissed her lips. "I like the fact that you see everything as moonshine and sparkles. But, I will do my best to help you see what is underneath." He smiled. "But, I'm going to keep my promise to your mother. I will always do my best to protect you."

The Weapons Master, who had been listening to the discussion, cleared his throat. "Very good! I expect everyone here tomorrow. Senshi, Princess Serenity, you will begin training with weapons tomorrow. Prince Endymion, Shitennou, you will begin training with magic tomorrow as well." He scowled. "Now, get off my training grounds. I have other things to do!"

* * *

><p>***Author's Note: A Weapons Master is the Ruler of the Training Grounds. There, he is subordinate to <span>no one<span>. Even a Queen (or King) is merely equal to the Weapons Master when on the Training Grounds.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Twelve**

A week later after a morning training session, Endymion moaned as he removed his clothes so he could soak in the huge tub in the bathing room. Kunzite, Zoicite and Nephrite were already up to their necks in the hot water. Endymion stepped carefully over the side and sat down. He moaned again as his muscles began to loosen in the hot water. "I swear to the Goddess, I think that old man could fight three score of enemies then spend the evening dancing and seducing a score of women!"

Kunzite merely raised an eyebrow while Zoicite and Nephrite laughed. "I daresay that you're right. He's probably the sort that would out-live his own children." Zoicite rotated a shoulder slowly. "I love this bath!"

"We should do this back home. It'd be great." Said Nephrite.

Kunzite looked at him. "It takes a great deal of magic to heat this. The only ones with magic are the five of us. Making something like this would use a lot of our energy."

Nephrite shook his head. "We wouldn't have to use magic. Build the tub with a firebox underneath. Use wood or coal to keep it hot. We'd have to have a servant to watch over it. It's doable."

"Draw up plans for it." Said Endymion. "I'll talk Father into letting us build it." He looked around. "Wait, where's Jade?"

"He said he needed to take care of something." Said Kunzite. "But he wouldn't say what it was."

At that moment Jadeite entered the bathing room and began to undress. "Where've you been?" asked Endymion.

"Somewhere." Came the non-informative answer. Jadeite turned around to toss his dirty clothing into the basket for that purpose; the other four men saw his back. There were several long scratch marks along the length of it and smaller ones on his buttocks.

"What the hell happened to you!" breathed Endymion. He then realized it was a stupid question. "You've had sex with Mars haven't you?" Jadeite glared briefly as he climbed into the tub. He hissed as the water hit his back. "Hold still." Ordered Endymion. He laid his hand on Jadeite's shoulder and concentrated. A golden glow surrounded his hand then traveled across and down Jadeite's back.

"Thanks." Muttered Jadeite. He looked back at the others. Kunzite had his eyes closed and his head resting against the rim of the tub but the other three were staring at him avidly. "Alright, fine! Yes, I have made love with Mars."

"Huh! I'm surprised that she was the first to give in.," said Zoicite. "It's going to take me a while to coax Mercury into letting me into her bed. She's very shy." He smiled with a bit of pride. "I think it's going to be worth every minute when it does happen."

Nephrite winked. "I'm surprised that Mars was the first too. Jupiter is about ready to surrender. I'm not planning on letting her out of bed for a day or two."

"Lucky!" grumbled Endymion. "Hurry up will you! Until you get the rest of them busy, I'll probably never have a chance to be alone with Serenity."

Nephrite punched him sympathetically on the arm. "The Senshi are still taking turns spending the night in her room?" Endymion nodded morosely. "It's probably going to take a while yet. After all, our esteemed leader is playing a very deep game with Lady Venus."

Kunzite lazily opened one eye and gazed at Nephrite, then closed it, ignoring him. Jadeite grinned, "If he's not careful, Venus might get bored and move on to easier prey."

"Doubt it." Said Zoicite. "He's given her a glimpse of Heaven and she wants to spend a week or two there."

Kunzite spoke. "Besides, Dymion, it wouldn't be good for your reputation or Serenity's if you slept together this early."

Endymion looked at Kunzite. "You've discussed this with Venus, haven't you?"

"Yes." Kunzite didn't even bother to look at his charge. "We've agreed that it would do more damage than good if it got out that the two of you were sharing a bed."

Endymion rarely swore but he did now. "Fucking gossiping courtiers. They're the same no matter where you go!"

"And that's why you and Serenity need to give it a little more time. Trust me. It will all work out." Kunzite was calm and matter of fact.

Endymion knew Kunzite was right…even if he didn't like it. Even though they were still learning about each other, he loved Serenity with his whole being. He also knew that if they were forced to part, it would kill him. "Fine. Just let me know when you think it's okay for us to be together."

Kunzite nodded his agreement.

Zoicite eyed Jadeite. "So, what's Mars like in bed?"

"A gentleman never tells." Jadeite said loftily.

"True, true. A gentleman never tells." Agreed Zoicite. "So…what's Mars like in bed?"

Jadeite growled and pounced. Zoicite punched back. Endymion and Nephrite laughed and began shoving the wrestling pair and splashed water on them and each other. Kunzite cursed them all for being juvenile idiots, climbed out of the tub, rescued the dry towels and took them into the other room.

* * *

><p>Serenity moaned as Venus hit a particularly sore spot as she rubbed Serenity's shoulders. "That old man is evil!" said Serenity as she idly splashed water with her hands.<p>

"What do you mean, Serenity? I think that he's doing a perfectly fine job." Mercury's fine blue hair was plastered to her head by the water and steam of the bath. "It's just that you are not used to using weapons."

"Neither are you!" accused Serenity.

"That's true. None of us are really." Jupiter's hair was out of its usual ponytail and around her shoulders. "But, we've had more training that you have. So you are using unfamiliar muscles."

"The Weapons Master is pleased with your progress, Serenity." Venus stopped rubbing her shoulders and pushed Serenity down until she was up to her chin in hot water. Venus settled down beside her. "You are improving every day with the sword. You haven't hurt yourself with it nor have you hurt anyone else. The battle-axe seems to be a good fit for you, Jupiter. Mercury, you and Mars are doing quite well with your sword work, too."

"Speaking of Mars. Where is she?" Serenity craned her neck around to see if Mars was in the main room.

"She may be with Jadeite." Spoke Jupiter. The other three looked at her with various expressions on their faces. Jupiter shrugged. "I woke early and saw him leaving her room this morning." Jaws dropped all around.

"Jadeite left Mars' room early this morning." Venus repeated.

"Yup. Looked rather pleased with himself, too."

"That explains why she wasn't as energetic this training session." Mused Mercury.

"Who wasn't as energetic?" said Mars as she entered the bathing room. She stripped off her clothes and joined the other girls. She ducked under the water, wetting her hair and began to shampoo it.

Venus waited until Mars was fully involved. "You weren't."

Mars froze, her hands tangled in her long black hair, covered in suds. "W…what do you mean."

Venus smirked. "Jadeite was seen leaving your rooms early this morning."

"WHAT! Who…no…NO! Who ever told you that is lying."

Jupiter stood up, water streaming down her body, fists on her hips. "I am not a liar!" One hand reached out and shoved Mars' head underneath the water. She let go and sat back down.

Mars popped back up, sputtering with hair covering her face. She pulled her tangled hair back and opened her mouth to retaliate when Serenity spoke. "Don't you dare." Serenity spoke quietly but with a firmness she rarely took with her Senshi. When she did speak that way, the others girls obeyed. "You know that we would not have said anything to you if we thought it was not true."

"Sorry." Muttered Mars as she settled back down in the water. Jupiter smiled and nodded. She grabbed a comb and handed it to Mars so she could remove the tangles. "Yes, Jadeite left my room early this morning."

"You slept with him?" asked Venus.

"Yes."

"What was it like?" asked Serenity curiously. She blushed as the others looked at her. "I'm just sort of curious. Venus has talked about her experiences, but I was wondering if it the same for everyone."

Mars' cheeks heated but not from the hot water in the tub. "It was…wonderful. I can't describe it any better than that. It hurt at first but then I forgot about everything but him."

Venus reached over and hugged her friend. "I'm glad it was wonderful for you." She smiled at Mars. "So, are you going to let him in your bed again."

Mars gave a smile that was a combination of shy girl and pure woman. "Perhaps."

"Hmm, I think that I'll Nephrite talk me into giving in." Jupiter gave a delicate shudder. "I can't wait until I see ALL of him."

Serenity and Mercury stared at their friends with big eyes. "How…how do you let a man know that you are interested in…in…being with him?" Asked Mercury hesitantly.

Venus and Jupiter looked at each other. "It's different for every woman and every man." Said Venus. "I'm bold enough to tell a man that I want to sleep with him but that would never do for you." She moved next to Mercury and put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Just do what feels best for you. Even if it means first inviting him to your rooms then, when you are there, inviting him into your bedroom. You'll know when it's right."

Serenity scowled at her Senshi. "So when are you going to stop spending the night in my room? I wouldn't mind being alone with Dimi!"

"Not any time soon." Venus said bluntly, she didn't even smile at Serenity's shock. "You've only known him for a week. You are the Princess of the Moon; you are very different from the rest of us. You have to protect your reputation and it would hurt it greatly if it got out that you were sharing a bed with Endymion after only one week."

"But I love him!"

Jupiter smiled at Serenity. "We know, darling. We know and we understand but we just can't let you be with him so soon. Those damn courtiers would like nothing more to rip the two of you to shreds. We can't allow that to happen. Not if you two want to marry, so as the heirs of your respective kingdoms, you are going to have to be careful."

"So if I was a mere Court Lady, no one would say anything if I made love with Dimi after one week?"

"Depending on the Court Lady, not one word would be said. Nothing would be said if Endymion took a Courtesan or even a servant to his bed. It's to be expected. In fact, some have wondered why he hasn't." said Mercury.

"I thought so." Snorted Venus. "He's having to beat them off with a stick whenever Serenity's not around." Serenity turned startled eyes to her. "Yes, even though that you have made it plain that you are interested in him, that's not stopping the bigger Court Whores from throwing themselves at him." She gave an evil grin. "The servants got the picture MUCH sooner. Especially since he had Kunzite throw Anju, she's one of the maids, out of his rooms stark naked after finding her in his bed. Kunzite tossed her clothes at her after telling her that the next time she was found in like that in Endymion's bed again, he was going to haul her down to the common soldiers barracks and toss her in."

"What was worse for her," Jupiter gave an evil grin. "The Chatelaine and the Seneschal were in the hallway discussing business when Kunzite did that. I heard that the Seneschal had to keep the Chatelaine from beating her bloody right then and there! As it is, she's cleaning the servants dining hall. Almost makes me wish we didn't use so much magic for basic things. On Earth, the Chatelaine probably would have made her clean the middens or even the cesspits!"

"Do I want to know what those things are?" asked Serenity.

"No."

"Oh, good. They sound disgusting." Serenity got a hard glint in her eye. "But, if I catch one of those Court women trying to seduce him, I'm going to make her very, very sorry!"

"Good for you!" Venus made a fist and slammed it down into the water, drenching Mercury. "Oops."

Mercury just smiled and used her powers to make the water form a vise around Venus' ankles and pulled her under. Venus came up for air spluttering and blindly used her arm to try and splash Mercury. She missed and hit Mars. The battle was on!

* * *

><p>Later, the servants in charge of cleaning the bathing rooms of both suites were NOT happy people. The ones cleaning the bathing room of Endymion and the Shitennou least of all.<p>

"How, in the name of the Dark Gods of Saturn, did they get water on the CEILING?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was a month after the "Battle of the Bathing Room" as Jadeite had named it and Endymion lay contentedly in Serenity's arms. They had been lovers for just a few days. He smiled as he recalled Nephrite's smug smile after finally leaving Jupiter's bed…three days after she allowed him in. Zoicite had still been stunned the morning after when he told them that Mercury had whispered in his ear while dancing that she wanted to make love to him and could they leave the dance then and there.

Endymion shifted and rolled onto his back. Serenity remained asleep but snuggled closer, her head resting on his chest, her golden hair covering both of them. He chuckled softly as he recalled the massive settlement of bets that occurred when Kunzite FINALLY succumbed to Venus' wiles. It was his understanding that the Queen's Advisor, Artemis, had won the most money.

Even still, he and Serenity waited a week longer before they made love. They had discussed it, Serenity blushing the entire time, but they had agreed that it would look bad if they jumped into bed right after Kunzite and Venus had become lovers.

He yawned and waved off the lights and started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly he heard two voices shout "Uranus, NO!" His eyes flew open as Serenity shoved him out of bed and onto the floor. He felt Serenity's paralyze spell move past his cheek and slam into someone standing next to him.

He sensed someone standing near the terrace doors and flung his own paralyze spell and felt it strike. The lights came on and he saw a woman with aqua hair standing at the doors, she was wearing a Senshi uniform. He looked up at the person next to him and saw a woman with short blond hair, also wearing the Senshi uniform. This person's arms were extended, both hands clasping the hilt of an ornate sword. The tip of the sword was a foot about the bed. Endymion swallowed as he realized that it would have gone through his throat if she had not been stopped.

Serenity clambered to her feet. She walked awkwardly across the bed to stand next to the blond woman. Serenity looked beautiful with only her golden hair covering her body. She looked down and blushed at his obvious reaction to her nudity. "I'm guessing that you were not hurt when I shoved you." She waved her hand and he was covered with a black silk robe. "Dimi, this is Sailor Uranus." Laying a hand on the blond woman's arm. Gesturing to the aqua-hair woman, "And that is Sailor Neptune. Would you please take your spell off her?"

Endymion stood up, straightened the robe and conjured a sword into his hand before complying with Serenity's request.

Sailor Neptune, upon release, smiled and bowed. "Prince Endymion, we have heard a lot about you. Forgive us for meeting you in such a manner."

Endymion bowed back. He eyed Neptune warily. He didn't know her but he had listened to the description that the other Senshi had provided. He could sense that beneath the serene exterior, beautiful face and silvery voice – this was a very dangerous woman. He turned back to look at Serenity who still had her hand on Uranus' arm. He realized that Serenity was still nude and used his own magic to cover her with a white silk robe.

Serenity smiled at him and blushed. She was still surprised by the fact that she continued to blush about things she and Endymion did. She had mentioned it to him earlier and he just laughed and said that it was one of the many things he loved about her and he didn't want her to stop blushing.

She turned her attention to Uranus. "I'm going to release you. But you have to promise me that you won't attack Dimi with your sword again." A hard glint appeared in Uranus' eye. Serenity grew stern and shook her finger at Uranus, something that she had never done before. "Promise me!"

Neptune was surprised at Serenity's stern tone and admitted it. "Our princess has never spoken like that to us before, Uranus, and you know it. Make the promise to our princess and we can go to our room and relax."

Uranus' face grew red with temper for a moment, and then faded. "Fine." She gritted out. "I will not attack the prince with my sword."

Endymion caught her words and realized that Serenity hadn't when she released Uranus from the spell. He blocked Uranus' punch with his arm but was unable to dodge the punch to his stomach. As he doubled over, he heard Serenity's shriek of rage and Neptune's moan of "Oh, dear!"

"Stay out of this, Serenity! This is between her and me!" He straightened and conjured himself a pair of trousers as he stripped off the robe. He grinned evilly at Uranus. "Bring it on!" Then he tackled her to the floor and quickly transported them elsewhere.

Uranus kicked him off her and looked quickly around. "The Training Grounds?"

Endymion shrugged. "We can go all out here. And Serenity's room won't be destroyed."

"Good!" At that Uranus attacked and the fight was on.

Neither one used bladed weapons but magic and physical attacks were used liberally. They careened back and forth across the training grounds. Uranus called him names like "Pervert," "Molester," and some things he had never heard of before. But each time she did, he would just smile and say "I love Serenity." Which would make Uranus scream and redouble her efforts to kill him.

She had just hit him with some sort of fireball and had jumped upon him and was about to punch him in the face when they were doused with icy water. Spluttering and choking they looked in the direction the attack came from. Standing there, in various stages of undress, was Serenity, the Senshi including Neptune and the Shitennou. Also with them was a clearly furious Lord Makto. Mercury pointed at Lord Makto, "He ordered me to do it!" She backed down, bowed her head and curtseyed to him when he glared at her.

Lord Makto stalked forward, anger suffusing his face and body language. "What is this nonsense going on here? A Prince and a Senshi brawling like two drunks in a dockside tavern! Explain this to me! NOW!"

"Uh, uh…" Uranus stammered then looked at Endymion.

He stared back blandly. "Don't look at me. You started this back in Serenity's bedroom."

Lord Makto reached out and twisted Uranus' ear until she yelped with pain. "Start talking!"

Uranus began to babble about the things she had heard about Serenity, Endymion and their relationship. Neptune covered her face with one hand, "Uranus! I told you that the gossip was just that! Gossip! And the type of people you were listening to were not to be trusted!"

"Prince Endymion, why did you bring Sailor Uranus here."

Endymion bowed to Lord Makto, "It was obvious that Sailor Uranus was angry and upset. So, I felt it would be best to bring her to some place that if there was damage, it would be easier to fix than Serenity's bedroom."

Lord Makto nodded approvingly. "Good idea." He fixed his glare back upon Uranus. "You, Sailor Uranus, and you alone, will clean every inch of this place before for the first of the students arrive." He looked around at the damage. "I suggest you get started now."

Uranus looked around and moaned. "Neptune!" she whined.

"Don't EVEN whine to me. I TOLD you not to listen to gossip. I TOLD you not to go to Serenity's room." Neptune's glare froze everything in its path. "YOU can forget about sharing my bed for a WEEK!" Uranus wailed wordlessly at Neptune's decree. "Would you care to make it TWO WEEKS?"

Uranus rapidly shook her head no and began to trudge across the arena for the cleaning supplies, feet shuffling, head hanging low. The very picture of dejection.

Lord Makto sighed. "Go back to your rooms, all of you."

Everyone obeyed.

* * *

><p>Endymion had Healed himself of the injuries caused by Uranus but he was enjoying Serenity's ministrations as she carefully washed him with soap and cloth. "Sere."<p>

"Yes?"

"Uranus and Neptune. What is their relationship?" He felt Serenity pause, the soapy cloth growing cool in the middle of his back. Then she started again, after dipping it back into the warm water. He waited, letting her gather her thoughts.

Serenity thought for a bit. She knew that even among the various planets, there were those who did not approve relationships between two women. She knew that Mercury had a hard time dealing with it when she had first learned of the love that Uranus and Neptune had for each other. Over time, Mercury was able to come to terms with it. What Serenity didn't know was how Endymion and his people felt about that sort of thing. But, she owed him the truth. "Uranus and Neptune are lovers, the way you and I are lovers. They have been committed to each other for a very long time."

Endymion felt Serenity's unease and pulled her around to sit in his lap, facing him. He had quickly learned his golden girl's body language and expressions and knew that she wasn't sure of his feelings about the two women. He, too, decided to speak the truth. "In most places on Earth there are many who would consider them to be sinners. They would be shunned, or even killed, for having such a relationship." He tilted up her chin so she would look at him. "But, the way I see it is that as long as they love each other, real love, not the manipulation of feelings, then good for them. Let them be together and I will not allow anyone to speak ill of them."

Serenity smiled joyously at him and showed him how much she loved him.

Later, as they were drying themselves off, Endymion noticed something and had to ask Serenity. "Sere, I have a question about your hair." Serenity turned puzzled eyes to him. "How is it that you are able to keep your hair, as long as it is, so neat and perfect? You never seem to have to brush it. And it never seems to get mussed or tangled even when you are training."

She giggled. "It's a spell. It's permanent, too. I have to admit that I'm a bit lazy and brushing all of this hair gets a bit difficult. You see, even if I cut it short, it grows back within an hour or so. Mother said it's something about us and there's nothing we can do about it. She's the one who gave me the spell; she said it's been handed down for generations of Moon Queens and Princesses. The spell makes things easier; I don't have to brush my hair and whether I leave it loose or styled, it remains that way until I change it…or get it wet."

Endymion laughed. "There's a spell for everything isn't there?"

Serenity smiled back coyly "There isn't one for warming a girl from the inside out." She moved close to him, her bare breasts lightly touching his chest. "That takes a girl's lover to do that!"

Endymion smiled, scooped Serenity into his arms and carried her off to their bed. "I made a promise to your mother about taking care of you. So, obviously, I need to get you warm!"

Their laughter echoed off the walls, then silence (of a sort) reigned as the prince made sure his princess was very warm indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Fourteen**

Time passed. Trade negotiations between the Earth and the Moon and its allies proceeded. Endymion and the Shitennou did not spend all of their time on the Moon for they had duties to attend to. But they came often, either as a group or individually to spend time with the women that they loved.

One evening Endymion returned and was informed by one of the servants that Serenity was in a meeting with her mother and advisors. He asked the servant to make sure that Serenity was informed that he was here, even though he knew that she would be able to feel his presence.

He sank down on one of the sofas and began to think about what was happening back on Earth. Just before he left, King Terran told him that there was a woman who was inciting people to rebel. His father said that it was nothing to worry about, but Endymion just had this feeling…

Serenity came rushing through the door and saw that Endymion was staring off into space. She knew him and realized that whatever he was thinking about was troubling him. She sat down on the sofa next to him, curled her legs under herself and touched him lightly on the arm. He jumped slightly but smiled down at her. After a long kiss hello, she asked "Dimi, what's wrong? Something's bothering you, I can tell." Her blue eyes gazed worriedly into his.

Endymion smiled back and gently caressed her cheek then pulled her close. Resting his own cheek on the top of her head, he replied. "Oh, Sere, I'm okay. Just before I left, my father told me about a woman who is speaking falsehoods and may possibly be forming an army. She's telling people that because we are in negotiations with the Moon and because you and I are involved, Father is going to sell the people of Earth into slavery to the Moon and the other planets."

Serenity scoffed "That's stupid! Slavery is illegal anyways." She tilted her head to look at him. "Have you sent spies?"

"Yes, and she's found them out and killed them."

Serenity shivered. "That's not a good sign."

"No, it isn't." Endymion sighed. "Rumor says that she's a witch."

"Do you know what her name is?"

"Beryl."

Serenity had been studying a variety of things about Earth. She had learned that the Shitennous' names had connections to gemstones and if she remembered correctly beryl was also a gemstone. She asked Endymion about that.

"Beryl is a gemstone." He sighed, "This Beryl is claiming that she should be one of my Shitennou but was prevented from becoming a Shitennou by the Moon Kingdom. Of course, she's failed to mention that there have NEVER been five Shitennou. The Shitennou have always been four in number."

"People believe anything if you talk fast enough…at least that's what Luna says." Serenity wrapped her arms around Endymion. "Will you be able to stay long, or are you going to have to go back soon to help your father with that woman?"

He smiled and picked her up in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. "I can stay a day or two."

* * *

><p>Weeks went by. When Endymion and the Shitennou came to the Moon they would bring grimmer tidings each time. The witch Beryl had raised an army and was conquering territory after territory. More and more people were beginning to believe her lies about what King Terran was planning. King Terran would send out soldiers to try and stop her but she would defeat them. Nephrite's kingdom of the Americas was completely lost to Beryl. The kingdoms of the other Shitennou were losing ground. More and more refugees were fleeing to the perceived safety of Atlantis.<p>

One late morning after the Morning Court, Serenity and Endymion were walking hand in hand through the gardens. By mutual agreement, they did not speak of the war back on Earth and the suggestions by the other planets that Earth should be isolated once again.

Endymion led Serenity to a quiet corner of the garden that was their special place. It was a simple marble bench on a small patch of grass surrounded by roses that Endymion had brought from Earth. The riot of colors and fragrances surrounded them as Serenity settled down on the bench. She patted the marble next to her. "Dimi, sit down. Rest awhile."

He smiled down at her. He loved this golden moon girl more than any other person in his life. He needed her. He needed to be with her for eternity and beyond. He got down on one knee in front of her. Serenity's eyes widened as he picked up her hand. "Serenity, I don't know how people of the Moon ask someone to marry them. And to be honest, I don't really care. I love you. You hold my heart and my soul in your hands. Will you do me the honor of being my wife in this lifetime and all others we may live in?"

Tears glittered on her lashes as she smiled at him. "Yes, Endymion, I will marry you and I will be your wife in this lifetime and all others we live in!"

Endymion slid a ring onto her finger. In the center, was a rose colored, heart-shaped diamond that was surrounded by twelve smaller yet extremely clear diamonds. Serenity gasped then smiled, as she understood the symbolism. The heart shaped diamond was Endymion and herself and the twelve smaller diamonds symbolized the Senshi and the Shitennou. "It's the most lovely thing that I've ever seen!" She beamed at Endymion and opened her mouth to say more but Endymion pulled her off the bench and covered her mouth with his in celebration.

"PRINCESS SERENITY! PRINCE ENDYMION! PRINCESS! PRINCE!"

The pair froze. They both recognized the voice. It was one of Queen Serenity's trusted courtiers, one who was actually useful at Court instead of being there to be seen and to gossip. Endymion's hands gripped Serenity painfully, but she did not cry out. She turned worried eyes to his. They both knew that the courtier would not be calling for them if there was nothing wrong.

Endymion rose and held out his hand to Serenity. The pair held each other's hands tightly as they walked slowly towards the courtier who waited for them at the edge of the garden. The courtier bowed then spoke when they drew near. "Queen Serenity commands your presence immediately."

Serenity and Endymion entered Queen Serenity's private office and saw that, along with Queen Serenity, the Senshi and Shitennou as well as Artemis, Luna and Lord Makto were there. Kneeling in the center of the room was a woman, head bandaged. At their entrance, she raised her head. Endymion recognized her; it was Huna, one of his father's generals.

Huna gazed straight into Endymion's eyes, "My King…" a horrified gasp echoed throughout the room. "My King, your father and mother are dead. Murdered. By the witch Beryl."

Endymion staggered with shock. He felt Serenity wrap her arms around him to hold him up. Nephrite also grabbed hold of him. "How?" he rasped. "How could such a thing happen? They were safe in Atlantis."

"King Terran and Queen Gaia went to visit Duke Ahmed of the Middle East…"

"My Uncle?!" whispered Kunzite.

Huna turned her eyes to Kunzite. He read the truth in them and closed his own eyes in pain at the loss of his beloved uncle. Venus took hold of his hand to give him her strength.

Huna continued. "While they were there, the witch Beryl attacked. She…she burned the castle."

"How?" asked Zoicite sharply.

"My lord, I know not." Said Huna. "All I know is that the witch appeared with a army of men and demons. Duke Ahmed closed the gates and ordered the soldiers to the walls to defend. My soldiers and I were outside the wall because there was not enough room to house us. We attacked but we were outnumbered. The witch stood outside the gates, raised her staff and the castle seemed to explode! The flames rose to the sky. But the flames were not normal; they were the wrong color, dark and evil. We could hear the screams inside but before we could even blink, they were gone and there wasn't a single stone standing." She swayed with exhaustion. "We tried, My King, we tried and we failed."

Serenity could feel Endymion shake. She knew that it was not in sadness but in anger. Endymion spoke. "I am not your king." The Shitennou and General Huna looked at him in horror. He spoke again. "I am not the King of Earth. Not until there is a coronation. And there will be no coronation until the witch Beryl lies dead and her army in ruins."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Second Meeting**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Fifteen**

Endymion and the Shitennou returned as quickly as possible to Earth. They were delayed a bit because the Healers refused to release General Huna until they felt that she was better. Endymion and Serenity also announced their engagement in front of the entire Court but there was no celebration because of Endymion's need to return to Earth.

It had taken several days to gather soldiers and volunteers and even conscripts to form a new army. Beryl continued her reign of terror throughout the world. But, at last, they were ready to face the witch and her demon army.

Endymion and the Shitennou were readying their horses in the courtyard of the castle. Beryl's army had arrived on Atlantis early that morning. The last Army of Earth was readying themselves to meet her on the battlefield.

Nephrite stared at Endymion for a moment, then turned to Kunzite. In a low voice, he spoke, "I know about the prophecy."

Kunzite stared back. "How?"

"The stars told me." Nephrite said.

Kunzite sighed and looked at Nephrite. "Why haven't you said anything before?"

Nephrite shrugged. "The stars told me there was nothing I could do about it."

"Yet you fell in love with Jupiter."

Nephrite smiled. "And you fell in love with Venus despite the fact as well."

Kunzite leaned his head against his horse's neck. He didn't speak for a moment. "I don't think it will end well. But, we MUST do what we can. We must defend Endymion to the best of our abilities and to the end of our strength."

Nephrite spoke again. "We can't allow him to be captured by Beryl. I don't want to kill him, but we can send him to the Moon. Perhaps he'll be safe there."

"Who knows?" Kunzite shrugged. "But, I agree, if there is no hope, we send Dymion to the Moon."

* * *

><p>Beryl had won. General Huna lay a few yards away, torn apart by Beryl's Demons. Endymion and the Shitennou were fighting back to back against their unending foes. All of them were wounded. Endymion was probably hurt the worst; someone had managed to break through his armor and stab him in the side. The Shitennou managed to look at each other; they were in agreement. Nephrite cast a spell that forced the enemy back. Kunzite spun around and used the hilt of his sword to hit Endymion on the back of the head. Endymion started at him, stunned and consciousness beginning to fade. "Why?" he managed to say.<p>

"Because we love you, my prince." Kunzite looked into Endymion's eyes. "Never doubt that we are your faithful guardians and friends." He joined his powers with Jadeite and Zoicite and sent Endymion to the Moon.

* * *

><p>Serenity missed Endymion desperately. She wanted to be at his side but knew that she would never be allowed to go to Earth, not with the witch Beryl attacking everywhere. She was glad that they had been able to announce their engagement. It had been difficult for her but she didn't shed any tears during that time or when Endymion said goodbye to her before returning to Earth. She didn't want him going off to fight the witch that murdered his parents with the memory of her in tears.<p>

She spent her days with her tutors or in meetings by her mother's side, listening to reports about what was happening back on Earth. The balls that were constantly held on the Moon occupied her nights. She was beginning to hate the parties she was required to attend. She wanted to scream at her mother and the court about their being able to dance and laugh and drink and eat while the man she loved and the men her guardians loved were fighting for their lives, the lives of their people and their very planet. She would end the night crying in the arms of her Senshi, praying for the safety of those she loved. She also made sure that she prayed for the People of Earth. She knew that Endymion would appreciate that.

It was another unending ball. She had just refused a dance with one of the sons of the Ambassador from Uranus, when she felt something strange.

The air in the middle of the ballroom began to shimmer with magic. People began to notice and point. The guards began moving through the crowd. Serenity gasped and rose from her chair. She recognized the "taste" of that magic! She flung out her hands and lent her own power to the spell.

Endymion spilled out of the air and fell to the floor of the ballroom. He was bleeding profusely. The guards began to lunge at him with swords and pikes.

"_**ENDYMION!**_"

"**HOLD FAST!**" Venus' voice roared right behind Serenity's scream.

Serenity gathered her skirts in her hands and rushed off the dais to Endymion's side. Her Senshi were right behind her and surrounded the royal pair, protecting them from attack.

Serenity flung herself to her knees beside Endymion, picking his head off of the floor. She could dimly hear Mars ordering someone to fetch a Healer. Jupiter had grabbed something from somewhere and pressed it against his side to stop the bleeding. "Dimi! Dimi! What happened?" Serenity smoothed back his hair from his face, trying to keep him conscious.

Endymion's midnight eyes glazed with pain and suffering, met hers. "We…lost."

Venus knelt next to Serenity. "Where are Kunzite and the others?" Her voice was tight with fear and urgency.

"Kun…zite…" Endymion tried to speak but just then the Healer arrived and accidentally jolted him. Endymion moaned with pain and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Endymion opened his eyes, he was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling but there was a familiar head of golden hair resting on the bed bedside him, her hands holding one of his. "Sere." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Sere." This time it was louder and her head jerked up.<p>

Startled blue eyes met his then began to fill with tears. "Oh, Dimi! I thought that you would never awaken!" She wrapped her arms about him. He could feel her hot tears soaking through the clothing he was wearing.

He patted her back. "Don't cry, Sere. How long have I been here? What's going on back on Earth? Have you heard anything about Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite or Zoicite?"

Serenity raised her head, eyes still filled with tears and lips trembling. She shook her head. "We haven't heard anything about the Shitennou. Our spies haven't even returned from Earth."

"How bad is it?" Endymion asked. Serenity stared at him for a minute then pulled back the curtain that was covering a nearby window. There was a strange black orb in the sky. He stared at it for a minute then realized that the black orb was the Earth. "Dear Goddess, what happened?"

"We don't know." Mercury stepped around the curtain. "That occurred the day after you arrived here. It was like watching a black wave. It seemed to cover the Earth in just minutes. We are trying to…" Mercury's voice broke off and her eyes seemed to look at something unseen. She spoke again, her voice barely a whisper "Zoi?" Then she collapsed to the floor.

"MERCURY!" Serenity's scream brought people running.

Cries of "She's not breathing!" "Rescue breaths!" were heard. Endymion grabbed Serenity to keep her out of the Healers' way. She fought him, crying hard. But he held on.

Mercury gasped, the sound was agonizing. She coughed then began to cry, harder than Serenity was crying. "Bring her here." Ordered Endymion. A Healer picked her up and placed her on the bed next to Endymion who had moved over to make room. Serenity crawled over him and lay on the other side of Mercury so that she was between the pair.

Mercury clung to Serenity as the sobs shook her body.

Venus, Jupiter and Mars ran into the room and stood uncertainly at the edge of the bed. "What happened?" asked Venus.

Endymion spoke, his arms wrapped around the two girls in his bed. "Mercury was telling me about the situation on Earth. She whispered 'Zoi' and collapsed, not breathing. The Healers revived her and she's been crying since."

Venus unfocused her eyes and stared at her sister for a moment. Tears ran down her cheeks as she came back to herself.

"What is it, V?" asked Endymion.

Venus could barely get out the words. "The…the Silver Thread is broken." She turned sorrowful eyes to Endymion. "Zoicite is dead."

One by one the Senshi collapsed. After Venus explained about the Silver Thread and how it bound destined lovers together and if it was severed by the death of one of the pair, the other could die. Serenity insisted that they all stay together. Even at night so that if anything else happened, they would be there to help.

Endymion wasn't too happy about sharing a bed with Serenity and her four Senshi. In fact, he had wondered how they would all fit. He had forgotten that magic could do almost anything…including making a bed bigger. Which was a good thing because two nights after Mercury's collapse, they were awakened by Mars' scream of agony.

"JADEITE!"

Mercury, still worn and grieving moved to her sister and began to breathe for her. Mars came back to herself the same way Mercury had…crying. The group spent the rest of the night holding Mars and each other.

Three days later, as they were walking to a meeting with Queen Serenity, Jupiter moaned with pain, grabbing her middle then collapsing. Serenity and the Senshi stared in horror as blood began to pour from between her legs. Endymion scooped her into his arms and transported the two of them to the Healers.

Serenity and the others followed. They arrived in time to see a Healer shove Endymion out and close the curtain. They could hear Jupiter sobbing. "My baby! My baby!"

Serenity grabbed hold of Endymion's hand and held it tight. The other three Senshi held each other's hands. All five prayed for their friend.

Suddenly…"Neph? NEPHRITE!" Jupiter's scream was followed by rapid orders by the lead Healer. Jupiter had stopped breathing just like Mercury and Mars. Serenity yanked back the curtain and glared ferociously at the Healer who had started to reprimand her. They watched as the Healers revived Jupiter, and then went to her side as she began to cry for the loss of her lover and their child.

Endymion looked up as he heard Venus softly say, "I'm next." All he could do was to cup the back of her head with his hand and lean his forehead against hers. Neither said a word.

Two days later, Jupiter was still weak from the blood loss and pain, but was up and moving about.

Venus had not slept that entire time. She couldn't. She was waiting. She knew that it was coming.

At dinner later that evening, it happened. No dramatics. Venus simply slid from her chair to the floor. Her eyes staring at nothing. Not breathing. The Healer that Serenity insisted stay nearby began to treat her. It took longer for him to bring her back than it did the others but she did come back. Tears rolled down her face as she stared mutely into the eyes of her friends.

When she was finally able to speak, it was the last words she would speak for a day.

"The witch is coming."

The witch and her army arrived on the moon, but not before laying waste to the other planets in the solar system. There were few survivors on each planet, the royal families were dead. Queen Serenity's advisors told her that those who survived would probably die in less than one Earth year because the witch and her minions destroyed not only food but also the very land.

The whereabouts of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were unknown. All knew that Sailor Pluto could not leave the Gates of Time. And Sailor Saturn still lay sleeping.

The people on the Moon could only watch as Beryl and her army arrived on the Moon. Mages had tried spells to shield the Moon, but they were of no use. Beryl broke through the shield spells as if they were nothing.

To the great horror of everyone, the Shitennou lead Beryl's army as her chosen generals. Endymion was shaken to his very core at the thought of their betrayal. But it was Mercury, with her keen intellect and her trusted computer, who realized the truth.

"Those…things…are not the Shitennou." She announced. Courtiers made cries of disbelief and derision. She glared at them. "They are NOT the Shitennou. Those are their bodies, yes, but what are inside those bodies are demons. I do not know how the witch did it, but she put demons inside the bodies of the Shitennou."

Serenity, Endymion and her sister Senshi could only stare as they tried to grasp the horrifying idea that the bodies of their friends and lovers had been desecrated in such a manner. Serenity hid her face in Endymion's shoulder while he stared stonily into the distance.

Mars spoke, her violet eyes harder than diamonds. "I will NOT allow some demon to violate my Jadeite's body. I will turn his body to ashes before the Moon makes another rotation around the Earth!" The others nodded their agreement with her.

Venus rose from her chair. "It's time." The others stood with her. They looked at each other but did not speak. They did not hug but merely clasped each other's hands before going to their posts.

* * *

><p>The Army of the Moon was losing. Slowly, surely, desperately. The army kept retreating back towards the castle. As they retreated, they left behind more and more people who were dead or dying to the less than tender mercies of Beryl and her army. All who fought for the Moon fought with everything they had and more. But none fought harder than Prince Endymion of Earth and the Sailor Senshi, Guardians of Princess Serenity. Even the Princess fought in her own way. She flung great spells to paralyze the enemy, to shield her own army, her Senshi and her Prince. She cast spells of Healing and of Strength and Energy to bolster them.<p>

If it was humanly possible, it was done to defend the Moon, but it was all for naught.

In droves the soldiers of the Army of the Moon died. Then, one by one the valiant Senshi died as well: Mercury first, Jupiter, Mars and lastly Venus.

The witch Beryl laughed as she strode across the broken body of Sailor Venus. She had spotted the one that she hated the most: Princess Serenity. She could see the tears running down the pale face of that disgusting woman. She raised her staff and sent a spell of Death towards her greatest enemy.

But it was blocked. By Prince Endymion.

Serenity screamed as he crumbled to the ground lifeless.

Beryl cursed vilely. She raged at the unhearing Serenity.

"Queen Beryl." General Kunzite approached her side. "We have won. The Army of the Moon is defeated!"

"Won? The man I wanted is dead and the little bitch that stole him from me is still alive. How could we have won?"

"My Queen. Use the Moon Princess. Use her against the people of this Galaxy to ensure their obedience to you. Once you have it, you can dispose of her however you wish."

Beryl's red eyes gleamed at the idea. "Yes, yes! I shall use her!" She turned to look at the Princess of Nothing and screamed. "You are MINE! I shall use you any way I wish and before I am done with you, you will beg me to kill you. But I won't, I shall give you to my demons for them to use you in whatever way they desire!"

Serenity ignored her. If she even heard the witch's screaming. She hummed a little tune to herself as she cast a spell. The bodies of her Senshi suddenly appeared and she carefully placed Venus and Jupiter to one side of Endymion then placed Mercury and Mars on the other side. She cast another spell. This one restored their bodies to perfection: their clothes no longer tattered and torn, their hair neat about their shoulders, their wounds gone.

Beryl stepped closer to the thieving whore. Her other Generals had joined her. General Nephrite looked at the humming girl. "My Queen, I believe that girl has gone mad."

Beryl turned on him and blasted him with a spell, knocking him to his knees. "Mad? She's gone mad?! No! I will not have that. I will not allow her to escape me! I will do what I wish with her!"

"I will not be your puppet."

Beryl turned and looked. Serenity knelt next to Endymion. She was smiling. "I will not be your puppet." She repeated. "Ever." At that, Serenity plunged Endymion's sword through her breast. She fell across his body. Blood poured across the pair and onto the ground.

Beryl's scream of rage was drowned out by Queen Serenity's scream of grief. Before the echoes even stopped, a great white light came from the tower where Beryl knew the Moon Queen hid. It roared down like a great tsunami.

Beryl screamed orders to flee but it was too late.

The light flowed down and covered Serenity, Endymion and the Senshi then, without pause, overwhelmed Beryl, her Generals and her army.

Beryl had won but the victory was brief and meaningless.

The white light consumed the Moon and spread out across the Galaxy.

All was quiet…

…Until the white light faded and the Earth was reborn.

_The End_


End file.
